I Will Give You My Love
by OddEyes18
Summary: To commemorate the release of the Artisan Dekaranger SP and Master License, i bring you a story of a destined meeting, turning the gears of fate and briging forth a new love that blossoms. Rated M for possible lemon chapters later on. Also will contain some references to other stuff.
1. Chapter 1: A destined meet

**As said in the description, to commemorate the release of the Artisan version of the Dekaranger SP License and the Master License, I've decided to write this story, featuring my favourite Super Sentai character, Doggie Kruger. This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to suggest any ideas to make anything better. Now with about further ado, enjoy the story!**

'Ahh, it's so _boring_...' I uttered to myself as I walked through the city. I had eaten my lunch a few minutes ago and decided to roam around for a bit. Sighing to myself, I looked around, searching for anything that would catch my mind.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, how silly of me. My name is Ian. I may seem like an ordinary guy, but in actual fact, I have superpowers. According to my parents, bless their souls in heaven, I was born with them. Super speed, Super strength, flight, great knowledge and intelligence, you name it. It was as if God himself had chosen me as the bearer of these powers. Of course, throughout my life I have been using these powers for good, and obviously, combating evil, throughout the universe. For my various good deeds that I did I was nicknamed, " _Tengoku no Kishi_ ", which means the " _Knight from Heaven" in English. I had defended my home planet Earth and countless planets and saved them from extinction many times, earning me respect, popularity and authority everywhere I go. Not that I care much, anyways. I had always wanted to save and help those truly in need, and nothing more._

But even with all of this fame and wealth that I had earned, and doing what I always wanted, I soon became bored of not having anything to do other than saving the world and fighting crime. Thanks to me, the crime rate had dropped significantly, with criminals not even daring to even do anything remotely threatening to earth, fearing that they would face me in battle. Although, it was nice to see the world in a much more peaceful state thanks to the low crime rate. Now enough of the introduction, back to the story.

As I was searching for something, well, anything that could entertain me for the day, I came across a electronics store that had some TVs on display. A reporter was on the screen, behind her was a monitor that displayed the news.

 _'Legendary hero Ian does it again, saving the city from a rampaging Kaijuuki, which is now in the hand of the S.P.D. We will keep you posted on any new updates.'_

Kaijuuki? If I remember, that was the name of those big robot creatures I have been fighting recently, sometimes piloted by 'Alienizers', aliens who commit various crimes on Earth and other planets. And the S.P.D, if I'm correct, stands for "Special Police Dekaranger", an interplanetary law enforcement organisation. A select few can transform into the "Dekarangers", special members who combat the Alienizers and Kaijuuki. I've assisted them every now and then.

 _Hah, it was always so interesting helping them out, it almost felt as if I were in a_ **_Tokusatsu TV series, defeating big monsters and saving the day_** , I thought, reminiscing

the past times I helped the S.P.D. Just then, an idea popped into my mind. Since I have nothing interesting to do at the moment, I might as well help out the S.P.D. Plus, since my younger days, I had always wanted to join them and fight crime alongside them, but never having the time since I was too busy saving the world. Smiling in satisfaction, I gave myself a mental high-five as I made my way back home.

 **3 days later**

"So this is the S.P.D...", I thought. Here I was, standing outside the doors to the S.P.D building for the Earth Branch, also known as the Dekabase. Being an interplanetary law enforcement organisation, there are many bases of operation stationed on various planets throughout the universe, the Earth's Dekabase being just one of them.

Remembering why I came here in the first place, I made my way through the doors. The inside was really impressive, for an interplanetary organisation. Everything looked very high tech and futuristic. I had never seen anything like it before. I noticed that there are a lot of aliens working here too. No surprise there, since humans, aliens and animal-like creatures have been coexisting for quite some time now. Soon, I overheard whispers and murmurs from not too far from me as I walked around.

 _"Hey that's Ian."_

 _"The legendary hero? No way!"_

 _"What's he doing here?"_

 _"Is he joining the S.P.D?"_

 _"If that were true, that would be BIG NEWS!!"_

Paying no mind, I asked for directions and soon ended at the entrance to the DekaRoom, as they call it, the main control room of the Dekabase where the Commander and Dekarangers of the Earth Branch gather for Mission briefeings and other related activities. But before I took another step the doors to the DekaRoom opened, revealing a brown-haired woman with a feather like object on the sides of her face. The woman introduced herself as Shiratori Swan, the Earth Branch Commander's assistant and person in charge of the maintainence of the special vehicles and weapons of the Dekabase.

"Is there something I can do for you, Ian-kun?" Swan-san asked me wih a smile. Returning the smile, I asked her about meeting the Commander so I can help out the S.P.D.

"Ah, Doggie? He is out on a Mission with the others, he should be on his way back now, I will let him know you are here.", Swan-san replied.

Thanking Swan-san, I told her that I would go to the field just outside of the Dekabase and wait there. As I made my way out, I started thinking of the name Swan-san mentioned.

 _Doggie? I'm pretty sure I heard that name before. Wait a minute...Could it be Doggie Kruger? THE famous Doggie Kruger? I have heard so much about him, I've read articles, case files, and heard rumours about him, but I've never seen what he looked like before. It'd be awesome if it were true, I have always looked up to him when I was little, i would love to meet my childhood hero.. that would be awesome!_

 **10 minutes later**

I was at the field outside of the Dekabase, silently waiting for the Commander to arrive. Swan-san said that he would arrive soon with the 'others', whom I assume would be the Dekarangers of the Earth Branch. I wonder what the Commander would look like in person, I wondered, crossing my arms. No sooner had I started thinking about it than I heard footsteps from not too far away. I could hear voices coming from the same direction, too.

 _"Ah, there he is! I see him, Senpai!"_

 _"You're right! It will be so cool to have Ian fight alongside us! Right, partner?"_

 _"Yes, That would be **Perfect**. And don't call me partner!"_

 _"Well, whatever reason he has for helping us, fighting Alienizers and Kaijuuki is going to be a lot easier."_

 _"I agree, we can use all the help we can get."_

 _"I can't wait to meet him! It's going to be so much fun!"_

They're here, I thought as the sound of the footsteps got closer and closer towards my direction. Realising I was facing the other direction, I turned around to greet them.

"Hey, hows it go—"

Upon turning around, I came face to face with the person whom I assumed to be the Commander. My body instantly froze at the sight as my mind went blank for a moment. Those red eyes, that blue and white fur colour separated by the black lines starting from the nose, his pointy ears. A nose so cute I could just poke it right then and there, and...

 **His beautiful, handsome dog-like face.** The moment I laid my eyes on him, my heart was stolen. It was as if a jolt of electricity ran through my body. A warm feeling inside my body. Ah, this feeling...

I... had fallen in love.

I was too mesmerised by the "Commander", not noticing that he had extended a hand as he looked at me with a smile. "A pleasure to meet the legendary hero, Ian. I'm Doggie Kruger, Commander of the S.P.D Earth Branch." he said, snapping me back to reality.

Did he just say... IT WAS him after all! My childhood hero, was the Commander of the S.P.D Earth Branch, and he's standing right in front of me! Plus, he's really handsome too! I can't believe it!!! It's a dream come true!

I began to feel my face get hot as I shook Doggie's hand, attempting to answer.

"I-i... it's a pleasure to meet you t-t-too! You've always been my childhood h-hero, I've been looking up to you since I was a kid!" I managed to say. "A-and, may I ask you a question?" I added.

"Go on, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Well, the thing is, w-well, I know it's a bit sudden, but... c-c-can I call you..." I continued, twiddling my fingers together, looking away.

"Hm? Call me what?"

"...Can I call you 'Doggie-chan'?" I finally managed to say.

Doggie's eyes widened in shock, taken aback at my request, but relaxed and smiled.

"Of course, you can call me anything you'd like, Ian. I don't mind." Doggie replied. Then he stepped aside, revealing six people who were dressed in Dekaranger attireHe introduced them. There names were Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko and Tetsu. Together they make up the Dekarangers of the Earth Branch.

"It's nice to meet you, Ian!" they said enthusiastically.

"Same here. Nice to meet you all!" I answered with equal enthusiasm.

"Now, that's enough for introductions, let's all get back to the DekaRoom." Doggie said.

" _Roger!"_ The six of them shouted in unison, as we made our way to the Dekabase.

Later in the DekaRoom, I was slowly getting to know everybody, sharing real life stories with one another. Meanwhile Doggie had gone somewhere else for the time being. As I finished telling a story, Ban suddenly spoke up.

"Say, Ian, I've been wondering since just now, why is your face red? And why have you been looking at Boss most of the time?" he asked.

At that, my body instantly froze once more. _Crap_ , I thought. _If they realise I am in love with Doggie, things will get really bad_. _I'll never hear the end of it. I_ _have to play it cool, yea, I just need to act natural and everything will be fine._

 _Everything will be just fine._

 _"What?"_ was all I managed to say.

"I said, why is your face red? And why have you been looking at Boss for most of the time?"

"Yeah, now that I think of it, why _was_ your face so red? Did you drink beer before coming here?" added Hoji.

 _As if I would drink beer before coming to a police station, of all places._

"Come on, tell us, Ian, I want to know!" said a curious Umeko cheerfully.

 _Crap, this is getting a bit out of hand...Quick, I gotta think of something, an excuse that can get me out of this situation! Come on... think! Think... Ah, that's it!_

With a straight face, I answered.

"Doggie-chan has been my childhood hero. When I wa young, I would read articles, and case files, and heard rumours here and there about him. To be able to meet my idol after so many years, and to be interacting with him, is a dream come true."

This was true. I had looked up to Doggie ever since I first learned about him. The legends about him, his great achievements during his time in the S.P.D so far, and much more.

"Is that so... I don't know why, but I don't think that's the only reason you've been like that. There's something else. Sen-chan, what do you think?" Ban asked Sen.

"Hmmm" was all Sen could say as he proceeded to do a headstand at a nearby wall, staying that way for a few seconds. " _That's it!"_ Sen then suddenly shouted, getting back up on his feet. Everyone looked at Sen, with a questioning look on their faces. "It's so obvious now, I should have realised it sooner... I know what your other reason is, Ian." Sen uttered, facing me with a smirk on his face. At first, I didn't think anything of it, and drank the tea that Swan-san had brought me. But as I slowly took in the words he just said, i realised what Sen was thinking, and before I could stop him, it was too late.

"Ian, you are in love with Boss!" Sen declared loudly, pointing a finger at me.

My eyes instantly widened in shock, my face turning deep red as I choked on the tea that I was drinking. Everyone's eyes turned to me, surprised at this sudden revelation. "Oh boy...", I thought, thinking of a way of out my current predicament.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

"Ian, you are in love with Boss!"

In a single second the DekaRoom became eerily silent. Everyone(except for Doggie, who was miraculously somewhere else at the moment), completely stopped whatever they were doing at the moment and immediately turned in my direction.

"W-w-w-w-wait, this is all a misunderstanding—" I said, sweating profusely as I tried to deny Sen's sudden announcement, but I was interrupted with high pithed squeals of delight by Swan-san, Jasmine and Umeko and loud cheers by Ban, Hoji and Tetsu before I could think of anything to say.

"No wonder you were looking at Doggie since just now! I figured something was up!" said Swan-san as she clasped her hands together.

"Kyaaaa, how _romantic_! Ian-kun, so you're in love with Boss!" Jasmine and Umeko said in unison.

"No, that's—" I started.

"That's great, senpai! You two would look great together."

"I agree."

"L-like I said—" I tried to continu, my face getting red. Ignoring my words, Swan-san, Jasmine and Umeko squealed in delight while Ban, Hoji and Tetsu gave me loud cheers once more, with Sen smiling triumphantly as I desperately tried to defend myself in attempt to prevent the situation from escalating.

"Wha—what the heck, Sen? S-s-s-suddenly saying such a th-thing! Now because of you, everyone here thinks that I'm in love with Doggie-chan!" I accused.

"But it's true, isn't it. And your reaction just further proved my claim." countered Sen.

" ** _Anyone would react like this if it was suddenly revealed that they were in love with somebody!_** " I shot back. "And Im telling you, **_I'm NOT in love with him!_** " I added, my face growing redder.

"Oh, really? Then tell me Ian. Why did you want to call Boss

' _ **Doggie-chan**_ ' of all things? Usually you use the '-chan' honorific for those who are dear to you, including those whom you love. That's the _only_ explaination." Sen said.

"Urk! But—!"

Just then, Ban walked up to me, smiling kindly as he put a hand in my shoulder. "It's alright. Times have changed, and the law's different now. You have everyone's full support. You are still our friend, no matter what. So man up and tell Boss how you feel! I'm sure he will return your feelings!" he reassuringly said as he put a hand on my shoulder. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Ban... I appreciate the support, but the law is not the problem here..." I said.

"So confessing to Boss is?"

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love him! And the problem is, you guys keep assuming that love him, and there's no proof that absolutely confirms it. And I've told you, it's because he was my childhood hero, and besides, you also use the -chan honorific for Sen, too!" I exclaimed, my face now fully red from embarrassment.

"It doesn't change the fact that you love Boss."

" **...I. DONT. LOVE. HIM!!** " I finally shouted, standing up.

"There's no way that you can convince us otherwise, Ian." said Sen.

"Sen-chan is right. There's no way out. So confess to Boss already." added Hoji, using a bit of English in his words.

"Saying that you don't love him... _Nonsense_ , Ian-Senpai." Tetsu said, waving his finger.

"Confess already, Ian! He might be taken away if you don't act soon!", advised Hoji.

"But we had only just met! How is it possible to **_admit my feelings so soon_**?! It's too early to tell him that. Besides, ** _I don't know if he likes me back.._**." I said, looking away as I spoke softly at the last part of my sentence.

"Ah." went everyone.

"What?"

"Just now you said, 'How is it possible to _admit my feelings_ too soon' and "I don't know if he _likes me back_ '... So basically you've just admitted that you love Boss!" Ban exclaimed.

"So it IS true!" added Hoji.

"There's no way out of this now, Ian-kun!"

"The only thing to do now is to tell Boss your feelings, senpai!"

"Con-fess! Con-fess!"

Upon realising what I had said, my face went red all over again as everyone cheered. It seems that I had not thought about it and just blurted out what was on my mind. Covering my face with my hands in embarrassment and defeat, i banged my head against a nearby wall, cursing myself for my clumsiness.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, the doors to the DekaRoom opened, and Doggie walked in. At that, the whole place turned quiet and we all immediately turned in his direction. He looked around, puzzled by everyone's reaction as we all froze in our places.

Talk about timing.

"Hm? What's wrong, everyone? Is there something on my face?" he said, tilting his face to the side. Ban took one look at me, our eyes meeting. I instantly knew what he was gonna do from how he looked and luckily stopped him before he got the chance.

"Don't you dare say it, Ban." I warned him.

"But..."

"Shhh. Just listen to me and don't say it."

"Ehhhh? But it's obvious that you like—"

" _Dont. Say. It_."

Glaring daggers at Ban seemed to do the trick, as he silently nodded and backed off, although that devious look on his face gave me doubts. I then reassured Doggie that there wasn't anything wrong and he didn't need to pay any mind, while silently praying that he wouldn't probe further. Thankfully, though he was a bit suspicious about it, he seemed to buy my excuse and shrugged it off. Everyone then quietly resumed to their regular duties, looking up on case files and making reports as if nothing had happened during the past few minutes, though exchanging glances and giggling softly.

As I sighed in exhaustion, I looked at Doggie as he made his way to his seat. As he sat down, he closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Phew, finally, some rest..." Doggie uttered, completely relaxing in his chair. The way he sat, plus the look of content on his face managed to make me blush again as I sighed dreamily, making sure no one heard it. Everything about Doggie seemed perfect to me. He was so handsome and so cute. I loved he way his ears twitched, his low-sounding growl, and his beautiful smile made my feelings for him grow stronger every second. After staring at Doggie for a while more, my heart couldn't take his handsomeness any longer, so I looked away while closing my eyes and taking deep breaths to calm myself down. "Oh, how I wish that I could look at him all day..." I uttered. Upon realising what I had just said, I quickly covered my mouth in the hopes no one heard it.

Hearing this, and with that devious smile on his face, Ban went up to Doggie.

"Hey Boss?", Ban asked.

"What is it, Ban?", Doggie responded.

"Can you stand right next to Ian for a bit? I want to do an experiment."

Both Doggie and I opened our eyes instantly, surprised at what Ban had just said. That Ban, what is he planning?

"What for?", Doggie asked

"I'll tell you later, so just do it for now, please.", Ban said in a hurry.

"Oooookay..."

With that, Doggie got up and headed straight right for me. As he walked towards my direction my face grew hotter and hotter, the distance between us decreasing each second. The closer he got, the faster my heart beat. And before I knew it, Doggie was standing right next to me, as Ban had asked. Keeping a poker face was impossible, as I tried to take deep breaths and calm down, but to no avail.

"So, what is this experiment, Ban?", Doggie asked.

"Ah, I'm in the middle of doing that, now can you move a bit further from Ian?"

Deciding to follow along for now, Doggie took a few steps away.

"Now can you move back next to Ian?"

Doggie then took a few steps back, and was right next to me again. After a few seconds, Ban then shouted. "I knew it!", he exclaimed.

Turning to Doggie, he added, "Boss, me and the others had suspicions, and this experiment confirmed them. When you were standing right next to Ian, his face went completely red, and when you moved away, the redness faded a bit, and he looked a bit sad, then you moved back and his face went full red again. It's so obvious, really."

"What's so obvious?" asked Doggie.

"Ian likes you!" everyone said together.

So they were listening the whole time...were my feelings really _that_ obvious?

My heart skipped a beat, mortified by what I just heard. It was the one thing that I did not want to happen the most. Shocked and caught off guard, Doggie was speechless. Immediately after he recovered from the surprise he turned to me, as If asking for a response, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I was also caught off guard by what Ban had just said. Attempting to regain my composure(or at least some of it), I managed to make a response somewhat.

"H-hey, Ban! Don't get the wrong idea! I-i-it's not 'that' like. If anything it's j-j-just normal 'like', the kind that you feel for your friends, the n-n-non-romantic kind of like okay!!" I stuttered.

"But, just now you said something about admitting your feeli—" started Swan-san.

"I told you, I don't like him 'that way', didn't I? And besides, stop teasing us, your'e making Doggie-chan uncomfortable! Am I right, Doggie-cha-?" I quickly interrupted, turning to Doggie, but before I could finish my sentence, I had noticed that he looked away from me, and was blushing as hard as I was.

"Wait, don't tell me, Boss... you like Ian too?!" Hoji said, noticing Doggie's blush and pointing a finger at him.

"Wha-, n-no, that's not it—" Doggie, began.

"It's official, everyone! Ian and Boss like each other! Three cheers for our new couple! Let's support their relationship shall we!" Ban shouted, fists pumping in the air. Everyone else followed, completely preoccupied and ignoring Doggie.

 _What have I done..._

"Ahh, I told you already—", I began, But I realised that my words weren't gonna get through. At this point it was useless. They were hellbent on having me and Doggie get together, and nothing was gonna stop them. Hanging my head down, i slowly turned to Doggie.

"I'm so sorry, Doggie-chan... I didn't mean for this to happen...", I told Doggie, looking away. Right now, I'm too embarrassed to even look him in the eye.

"It's alright, Ian." I heard Doggie say.

 _Eh?_

"...What did you say,?", I asked, realising my head up.

"I said, 'it's alright'." Doggie repeated.

"But are you sure? Everyone is calling us a couple now, aren't you the least bit uncomfortable?", i said, gaining the courage to look at him.

"Well, I am a bit surprised and uncomfortable, all of this happenening so suddenly. It's perfectly natural, in this situation. Besides, they're teasing us, aren't they." said Doggie.

 _If only he knew._

"And one things for sure, it doesn't change anything. We're still friends, no matter what our personal preferences are." Doggie then told me, as he smiled reassuringly.

The next thing that happened caught me off guard. In the next second Doggie wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug. The sudden action left me surprised, marking me question if this was all a dream. My childhood hero, and also the one I love, hugging me? I had never felt like this ever. It was so soothing, making me relaxed as I returned the hug. It felt so warm and comforting and also made me happier than I had ever been.

 _So this is what it feels like, to have the one you love so close to you,_ I thought. Blushing for the umpteenth time today, I closed my eyes as I tightened the hug, silently wishing that this moment with Doggie would last forever. We stayed like this for a little while longer, not caring that the others had noticed us hugging each other and gave even louder cheers as we cherished this tender moment between us.

And that was how my time with the S.P.D, which I would later remember for the rest of my life, finally started.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Emotions

It has been a week since I first joined the S.P.D. Life there was actually quite fun, although embarrassing at the same time. Every single day would start as such: I would walk in to the DekaRoom, expecting Doggie to be in his seat, blushing slightly upon seeing him and happily wishing everyone good morning, getting teased about my love for Doggie, me hastily denying it and changing the subject, and helping out with cases and arrests here and there.

Over time, crimes slowly decreased, giving everyone more free time. Using that free time I had gotten to know everyone a bit better. I have interacted with Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko, Tetsu and Swan-san over the past week, and hung out with each and every one of them, well, all except Doggie, that was the hard part.

And so, on one particular day I decided that I wanted to ask Doggie out, hoping that he would be available. I was on my way to the DekaRoom, humming a song to myself happily as I walked with a skip in my step.

" ** _End of The Woooooorld... Sono Chi No Kiokuuuuu..._** "

Soon I made my way to the DekaRoom, doors opening so I could enter. Wishing everyone a good morning as I walked in, I instinctively looked at where Doggie was supposed to be, at his desk. But he wasn't there.

"Eh? Where's Doggie-chan?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Ah, Boss is not here at the moment. I think he will arrive in a while longer." said Hoji as he plopped some papers on his workspace.

"Ok, I'll be back later then." I instantly responded, heading out for the door as soon as I heard the answer.

"You really don't like it when Boss isn't here, do you?" said Jasmine, with a light chuckle.

"Awww, you miss Boss so much and get very sad when you don't see him, how cute!" added Umeko, cupping her face with her hands.

I didn't say anything in response as I quickly stomped to the exit, my cheeks red as roses.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

Entering the DekaRoom for the second time today, I again instinctively looked at where Doggie was supposed to be. Fortunately he was at his seat this time. I wished him a good morning as Swan-san passed me a cup of coffee. Thanking Swan-san, I made my way to an available seat, getting ready to start the day as I drank the coffee.

"Say, Ian. I didn't see you just now, you usually arrive earlier. What happened?" Doggie suddenly said.

My eyes widened in response, almost choking on the coffee that I was drinking. I had no idea how I would answer that question.

 _Crap, this is bad. I gotta think of something fast_ , i thought.

"Ah, Boss. You see, Ian wanted to see you, he was really sad when he came earlier and didn't see you in your seat, so he decided to come back later when you are here." said Jasmine.

 _Too late._

Doggie immediately blushed at what Jasmine had said, and looked away, embarrassed.

"H-hey, Jasmine! Don't say stuff like that, it's not true! I-I-I was just... I just overslept, that's all!" I responded, my face getting red. "Besides, it's natural that I want to see my childhood hero as much as possible!" I added.

"Yes, your childhood hero and the one you love." Hoji added unnecessarily with a bit of English.

Luckily for me, over this past week, Doggie has regarded all of this teasing as just that, teasing. He never considered any of it to be real. Silently thanking the gods for this luck as I covered my face in embarrassment, I quietly sighed in relief.

"Ah, that reminds me, Ian. I want to give you something, it hasn't been ready until today." Doggie said.

 _Hm? For me? From Doggie?!_

"Okay, what is it?"

"Close your eyes and extend your hand."

Questioning in my mind why I needed to close my eyes, since it was Doggie, I did as I was told, closing my eyes and extending my hand, wondering what this thing Doggie wanted to give me was. Then I suddenly felt something on my hand.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and looked down on my hand to see an SP License, the main morpher for the S.P.D. Only the Earth Branch Dekarangers, Swan-san and Doggie himself use these to transform, I heard. It was fully white in colour, as if it was in _**Factory New**_ condition.

"This is..."

"This is your new SP License. As you know, it's what we use to transform, communicate, and judge Alienizers." said Doggie as he held up his own License. I noticed that it was black and gold in colour, a sign of his position as Chief Commander of the S.P.D Earth Branch and DekaMaster.

"Since you're helping out here, I figured you might as well be given one. It wasn't ready until now. The reason it's fully white in colour is because I would leave the colours and the design up to you. Normally we have a standard colour, but I'll make this an exception. Consider it a gift from me." Doggie continued, smiling at me with a faint blush on his cheeks. Upon seeing Doggie blush as he looked away in embarrassment made my heart flutter. Plus he also let me choose the colour and design of my own SP License. Filled with happiness and with a big smile I said,

 _"Thank you, Doggie-chan."_

 ** _5 minutes later_**

 _"It's done!"_ I shouted.

Everyone turned to see what the commotion was. I then explained to them that I just finished putting the design on my newly acquired SP License. As they crowded around I held it up for them to see. Most of it was black in colour, with the insignia, the outline and the words "S.P.D" in gold.

Taking a good look at my new SP License, Ban gave a look of realisation. "Eh? Ian, your SP License looks exactly like Boss's." he pointed out.

At that Doggie looked at his own License, then looked at mine.

"You two look really good as a couple, you know? You even have matching Licenses. Just hook up and be boyfriends already." said Sen, out of the blue.

Both Doggie and I immediately turned to Sen, our faces red as can be.

"EH?!!" x2

We both shouted in unison.

At that, everyone then voiced their opinion.

"I agree. Senpai and Boss would look good as a couple." said Tetsu.

"The two of you being lovers would be just Perfect, no doubt." Hoji added.

"Just imagine you two doing things together as a couple holding hands, it is a wonderful sight indeed." said Sean-san, nodding her head.

"Holding hands, Kyaaaaaaa!!!"said Swan-san, Jasmine and Umeko as they squealed in delight.

"Ah, I cant take it anymore! Just kiss already!!" shouted Ban impatiently as he made his way towards me.

The rest followed suit, slowly pushing us together.

"H-hey!"

"Whoa!"

 _This isn't good._

And just like that, Doggie and I were forced into a hug against our will.

"There, that's more like it! Now you two look like a real couple now!"

"All that's left is to kiss!"

 _You have no idea how much I want to do that._

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted.

I couldn't look at Doggie, nor could look at me. I could tell that our faces were both red as can be, embarrassed to no end, being forced into this situation. I wanted to push myself away, but the heavenly feeling of having such close contact with the one I love, constrained my actions as if I was chained all over my body. With enough willpower, or what was left of it, I eventually managed to break away from Doggie, turning to the others as I spoke.

"Cut it out!!!"

Everyone, including Doggie, was taken aback at what I had just said. Not expecting that at all, they stood in place, paralysed for a moment.

"Oh come on, Ian! We can't stop now! We must have you admit your feelings! That's why we have been teasing you the whole time!" said Ban. The others nodded in agreement.

Admit to your feelings huh, I thought. Mentally preparing myself for the worst, I took a deep breath as I said,

"Well, to humor you all, for the record..."

"For the record?" asked Sen.

 _"I wouldn't mind if we became a couple, Doggie-chan... I know you'd be a great boyfriend and make me really happy..."_

I looked away in embarrassment as I let out those words.

The DekaRoom then got completely silent. Too silent. I slowly turned my head towards Doggie, fearing his reaction. But as I looked at him, it turned out he was blushing, giving me a big smile.

He then looked away from me as he said, "Oh, well... I'm happy that you think of me like that, Ian...I... don't know what to say... I guess, I would be happy if I became your boyfriend...no one's ever felt that way about me before..."

 _Eh?_

"A-ah, but that doesn't mean anything else, I'm just saying... that I would be really happy if that were to happen... I'm happy to have someone see me that way." he quickly added, fearing the others would get weird ideas.

No one said anything. Nor did they want to. Not wanting to interrupt, they just watched on as I suddenly rushed to Doggie and hugged him wih all my might.

"Wha—" said Doggie as he was caught off guard.

Before he could say anything else, I looked up and put a finger on my lips, making a shushing sound as I told him to not say anything.

"Shhhh... its alright. I'm just happy we feel the same way. If, well, a very big IF, by any chance you like me even the slightest, even if I may not like you, I promise I will make you happy. I also promise to stay by your side forever, in good times and bad times, in sickness and in health. That's just how I am. And, no matter what, we'll always be together, because our hearts are connected." I said confidently.

At that Doggie blushed hardly at the meaningful words that he had just heard. Never hearing someone care for him so much before, he hugged me back, full of emotion as he whispered,

 _"Me too."_

Neither of us cared that the others cared that the others started cheering for us, again, saying we're "official", and now "lovers". We paid no mind to them. Nor would we make any attempts to stop them anymore. All that we cared about was that we would take care of each other no matter what, and that we would always be together.

I would have to ask him out some other time.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

My alarm clock sounded as the morning sun rose over the horizon, waking up from my sleep. I yawned loudly, stretching my arms as I wiped my teary eyes. Slowly getting up from bed and lazily dragging my feet to the bathroom, I started to get ready to go to the DekaBase.

As I finished washing my face, i looked at myself in the mirror of my bathroom, smiling to myself as i replayed the events of the last week in my mind.

 _Hmph. Never have i imagined this would ever happen,_ i thought. Meeting my childhood hero, seeing him for the first time by sheer coincidence, and falling in love with him to boot. Not to mention those times where we were teased about my love for him, and us being forced into that hug after I got my new SP License. It was as if I was dreaming.

Except i wasn't. I was wide awake as can be.

After a long thought, I came to a decision. And with a determined look on my face, I shouted out to no one in particular.

"I'm gonna confess to Doggie today!!!"

 ** _Later at the DekaBase_**

I arrived at the DekaRoom earlier than usual, to the surprise of everyone. Usually I had always timed it so that whenever I walk in, Doggie would have been at his seat, but today was important. I sat in my seat, deep in thought as the others continued on wih their work, none of them asking me anything, as if understanding the situation and giving me time to myself. A few minutes later, Doggie entered, and the whole atmosphere of the whole DekaRoom changed in an instant. Surprised at how early I came but soon shrugging it off, he made his way to his seat and immediately got to work.

 _Okay, he's here._ _Time to execute step one._

I had made a plan to confess my feelings to Doggie. Step 1: I would ask him to hang out with me.

 _Last time I tried that things got a bit out of hand._

Step 2: Should he say yes, we would go out and spend some time together, and _then_ comes Step 3: At the end of the day I would confess to him. A simple plan, yet very difficult at the same time. Many things could go wrong if I was not careful or said anything wrong. But I had to do it. This was a gamble, after all. Two things could happen; either I get rejected, or I will get my potential life partner and achieve happiness.

All I could do was pray to whatever god was listening to me that they would bless me with luck.

 ** _Afternoon_**

After a lot of intense thinking, I finally stood up, making up my mind. I went up to Doggie and took a deep breath, my heart beating faster as I walked closer and closer. I figured I would just spit it out and ask him if he was free.

"Hey, Doggie?" I started.

"Yeah? What is it, Ian?" Doggie asked.

"W-well, if you're free... do ..you..."

"Hm? Do I what?"

"Do you wanna go ou—"

 _Emergency!! A Kaijuuki has appeared at point 0-2-5, requesting assistance ASAP!_

At that moment the alarm sounded. The big screen behind Doggie turned on, revealing a big Kaijuuki terrorizing the city as the civilians ran away in fear.

Upset that I was interrupted at a potentially crucial moment, with a heavy sigh I said,

"You guys stay here. I'll handle this."

In a flash of light, I disappeared for a few seconds then I came back, to the surprise of everyone.

"Eh?! That fast?!!" exclaimed Ban.

"Yep." I said, pointing to the big screen as everyone's eyes turned in that direction. Sure enough, the Kaijuuki was subdued, ready for arrest and waiting to be sent to space prison.

"Now that _that's_ out of the way," I said, continuing from before.

"Doggie, do you wanna—"

"WOW!! That was awesome, Ian!! You were so fast that I didn't even realise it happened!! How did you do it??" shouted an excited Ban.

I could feel a vein in my arm bulge.

"Argh! Can't you see I'm trying to say something here, Ban? I'll tell you all about it later!" I said, trying my best to keep my cool while slapping my head in frustration.

"Oh, sorry."

With another sigh, I began to speak to Doggie once more.

"Doggie, Do you—"

The big screen behind Doggie suddenly changed from the big Kaijuuki to someone everyone recognised. It was the head of the entire S.P.D, Supreme Commander Horusian Numa-O. Upon seeing him everyone saluted in respect.

"Greetings, Kruger, Earth Branch. I was just checking on how you are doing." he said as he laid eyes on me.

"Oh! And greetings to you, Ian, I had no idea you were here. How are yo—"

He stopped mid sentence, noticing the intense black aura that I was emitting.

"Hello, Commander. As you can see, I'm _perfectly fine. I'm just a little busy at the moment.."_ I said slowly, smiling at the screen while silently clenching my fists.

"Uh-uhhh... perhaps this is a bad time, I see everything is in order. Anyways, good work everyone, I will contact you at a later date!" Numa-O quickly said as he sensed my immense anger before the screen turned off. Everyone stood in place, startled at what just happened before their eyes.

"Ian?" Doggie suddenly said.

All of my anger disappeared in an instant as the dark aura I was emitting faded away while snapping out of my anger and turning to face Doggie.

"Yes?" I said with a smile.

"Are you alright? You seem really angry about something." he asked with a hint of worry in his voice. I shook my head, smiling warmly as I looked at him.

"No, it's nothing. I just wanted to ask you something and I got interrupted a few times that's all." I replied with a wave of my hand.

"Well, it seems that no one is going to interrupt, so it's best to say it now. So, what were you going to ask me?"

Seizing the chance, I spoke without delay, hoping that I wouldn't be interrupted again.

"Do you wanna go ou—"

" _GASP! Is he going to ask Boss out on a date? Waaaa, how romantic!!"_

Everyone winced and looked at Jasmine and Umeko as they squealed in delight. Upon realising what they just did, they covered their mouths, not daring to look at my direction.

A loud BAM!!! sounded throughout the DekaRoom as I punched the wall next to me with great force, leaving a visible hole as i retracted my arm. Quickly saying that I would fix the hole with my powers later, I turned slowly to look at Jasmine and Umeko, who flinched in fear.

"Jasmine...Umeko..." I started.

" _We're so sorry!!"_ Both said as they repeatedly bowed in apology.

Sighing for the umpteenth time today, I said,

"It's alright. Just in case... anyone else wanna say something before I get interrupted again?"

Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko and Tetsu only shaked their heads in response, not daring to say another word until I was finished.

"Good. That's what I thought."

Once again looking at Doggie, i began to speak.

"Do you wanna go out with m—"

"I have tea, everyone!" came a voice from the doors to the

DekaRoom. It was Swan-san. She had come to offer us tea that she had just made. Everyone froze.

I said nothing, my body shaking violently as I did all I could from bursting.

"Okay... take a _deeeeeeeep breath..."_

Seeing everyone's reaction while putting down the tray that carried the cups of tea that she was carrying, Swan-san looked at me and asked,

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt soemthing?"

That was the last straw.

"AH, FORGET IT!!!" I screamed, fed up with the continuous interruptions and raising both of my hands in the air in frustration.

After quickly telling Doggie I would have to tell him what I wanted to say another time(and also fixing the broken wall with a snap of my fingers), I stormed out of the room.

"Ah, Ian! Wait!" I heard someone say. Too angry to care anymore, I dashed to the exit.

 **Outside**

I looked up at the blue sky as I stood out on the field outside of the DekaBase. Cursing my bad luck today, I started to make my way home, only wanting to get the day over with, but a hand was suddenly put on my shoulder stopping me dead in my tracks. I turned around, opening my mouth to tell whoever it was to leave me alone, but I froze in my tracks, recognising who stopped me.

It was Doggie.

"Ian..." he started to say.

"...What?"

"Something's clearly up with you today. You came early, have been deep in thought for a long time and now this since this morning. It's clear that something's bothering you. Are you really okay?" he said with worry. "And if anything is troubling you, I'm always happy to lend an ear, if you'd like. I'm your friend, remember? And I want to know if there's anything I can do. So _please, tell me what's wrong._ " he added.

 _ALRIGHT! YOU WANNA KNOW? FINE! I ADMIT IT!! I'M HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! YOU MAKE MY DAY WITH YOUR PRESENCE ALONE, AND JUST LOOKING AT YOU FILLS ME WITH UNDESCRIBABLE HAPPINESS!! THOSE RED EYES, YOUR SWEET, SWEET VOICE, YOUR BLUE AND WHITE FUR SEPERATED BY THOSE BLACK LINES, THOSE POINTY EARS, I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!! I WANT TO CHERISH YOU, I WANT TO HOLD YOU, I WANT TO ALWAYS BE WITH YOU AND STAY BY YOUR SIDE NO MATTER WHAT, I WANT TO PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE! AND MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW,_ **I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!!! I LOVE YOU, DOGGIE KRUGER!!!!** was what I wanted to say right then and there. But no matter how hard I tried, nothing could come out of my mouth. And judging from the last few minutes, I had the abnormally high chance of being interrupted yet again. So instead I said,

"It's... complicated. I... well... how do I say this, um..."

"It's alright. Take your time and gather your words, im listening."

"I wanted to ask you to hang out with me. You _are_ my hero after all, and this is a one in a million opportunity, being so close to my idol? Its practically a _miracle_ we even got to meet, so I wanted to make the most out of this chance. And I decided that since we're friends, I would at least need to know you better. Hanging out with my hero means a lot to me, and I mean a LOT. This kind of opportunity doesn't come very often. And besides, I want to spend some time with you where no one will bother us since inside the DekaBase, it's gotten to the point where even _looking_ at each other is a problem for us with all ththe talk about us liking each other and whatnot. I even had a lot of things planned out, and I wanted to treat you as a thank you for everything so far, but I got constantly interrupted again and again, as if the gods won't allow it. And now it's all _ruined."_ I said, looking down to the ground as I caught my breath.

Doggie said nothing, only slowly nodding in response as he came to understand my situation.

"I see, so _that's_ why..."

Then he looked at me.

"It makes me happy that you care so much for me, its enough of a thank you already, so don't worry about it." He said. "If there's _anything_ that I can do to make you feel better, let me know." He added.

"Eh?"

"I said, _if there's_ anything that _I can do to make you feel better, let me know."_ Doggie repeated.

"E-eh? Anything?"

 _"Anything."_

My mind blanked out for a second, taking in Doggie's words.

 _Anything? So that means, maybe I can ask him to be my... No, wait. That's not right. If he becomes my boyfriend out of pity or because he said he would do_ _anything, I won't want it. I want Doggie to want to be my boyfriend because he loves me. So instead..._

I looked away from Doggie, blushing as I spoke.

"I-in that case, c-c-can y-you..."

"Hm?"

"Can you hug me?"

Hearing my words, Doggie smiled, opening his arms wide as he said,

"Just a hug? Well, if that makes you feel better, then be my guest and hug me all you want."

Overcome with happiness, I rushed at Doggie, wrapping my arms around him in a big hug as I rested my head on his shoulder. Doggie had no trouble as he kept his balance from the sudden hug with his big body as he wrapped his arms around me in return.

The both of us just stood there, too occupied with each other to care about anything else. I then lightly nuzzled Doggie's face as a sign of affection as I whispered a soft _thank you,_ and from the corner of my eye I noticed that Doggie blushed as he hugged me tighter in response.

 _He looks so cute when he blushes._

After a little while more I let go of the hug. Instantly feeling a lot better, I once again thanked Doggie for the hug.

"Perhaps, I think I'll have to ask you to hang out another time. Today's obviously not a good day." I said.

Doggie only nodded in response.

"I agree. Well, next time you'll just have to make sure you won't get interrupted, assuming I'm free for the day." he said with a wink.

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow, Doggie-chan!"

"See you, Ian!"

We said our goodbyes to each other as I made my way home for the day. Recalling the events that happened today, I concluded that maybe today really wasn't the time to reveal my feelings yet. There _is_ a time and place for everything.

I just hope i won't get interrupted again.


	5. Chapter 5: Boring Day

One month.

One whole month has passed. In that one month I joined the S.P.D, met the love of my life who also happened to be my childhood hero, worked alongside him and made new friends in the process. Not only that, thanks to my help Alienizers slowly started to decrease in numbers, as well as the amount of crime happening around the city. And in no time the DekaBase became quiet.

 _Too quiet_.

No criminals to arrest, no reports to write (because there wasn't any crime happening in the first place), and as a result, no work. Almost any bad guy out there wouldn't even dare do anything remotely illegal. Quite the opposite of what a police HQ would look like.

Today was _especially_ boring. Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko and Tetsu, Doggie and I all sighed in harmony as we contemplated on what to do, laying back on our seats. Since there was barely anything happening, there was no need for the Dekarangers to head out. And even if we did some patrolling around the whole city it would do no good. Because there was literally _nothing_. Nada. No bad guys.

"AHHHH!! There's NOTHING TO DO!!!!" shouted a very fed up Ban as he suddenly stood up.

"Having nothing to do is completely _nonsense,_ senpai..."

said Tetsu, waving his finger.

" _Oh my god..."_ Hoji said in English, nodding in agreement.

"This is the first time it has been _this empty..._ " added Doggie, looking at his (normally full of paperwork) desk.

"Cheer up, everyone. I'm sure something will come up." said Swan-san in an attempt to encourage us.

"Easy for _you_ to say, Swan-san. Unlike us, you have lots of things to do, such as keeping constant maintainence of the DekaVehicles and the patrol cars, not to mention scanning and analysis on evidence..." I grumbled as I buried my face in my hands.

" _Hmmmmm..."_ All of us went as we thought hard on what to do. Then out of nowhere, Umeko suddenly said "Ah!", catching everyone's attention.

"I have an idea! Hey guys, do you want to play a game to pass the time?" she said.

Everyone raised their heads response. On the other hand, I felt that something was off. _Very_ off.

"What game?" I asked, bracing myself.

With a _very suspicious_ smile, Umeko said,

"Truth or Dare!"

My senses were spot on. And her suspicious smile confirmed it.

Staring angrily at Umeko, who only gave me a wink, I quietly groaned in despair as I knew the very reason why she chose "Truth or Dare" out of all games to play.

She was gonna use this to make me confess to Doggie.

"Good idea, Umeko!" said Sen.

 _No. It's not a good idea._

"Heh! Just leave it to the Earth Branch's Cutie Angel!" Umeko replied while giving a high five in return.

"I agree."

"Well, we have nothing else to do, might as well."

" _Perfect."_

"Alright!"

Not being able to think of anything _else_ to do, and also realising things would get worse if I protested against Umeko's idea, everyone, including me, agreed to play until something else came up. So Doggie, Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko, Tetsu, Swan-san and I gathered around the middle of the DekaRoom and took a seat.

"Ah, there should be a special penalty for Ian if he can't answer the truth or dare. Let's see... I have the _perfect thing_!" said Umeko.

"Oh, really? And what is this 'special' punishment?" I asked, curious.

 _Hmph_. _Bring it on, I'm ready for anything you throw at me._

"The special punishment is... you have to confess your love to Boss!"

...Except for that.

"WHAT?!!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, two things. First, WHY do I have to confess my love?!! I'm fine with doing something embarrassing or something like that, but confessing is over the TOP! Besides, I told you countless times, I don't love Doggie-chan! At least not that way!And two _, WHY am I the only one getting such a punishment?"_ I complained, my face turning red as roses.

"Why _not_? It's obvious you are head over heels in love with Boss! And besides, this will make the game even more fun!"

 _"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!!! And it will only be fun for YOU GUYS! IM PRACTICALLY SUFFERING HERE!"_ I shouted.

 _"Fine,_ if anyone other than you cannot tell the truth or do the dare, we must do something you tell us." Umeko said in response.

"...Alright." I said, nodding in satisfaction.

Umeko then placed a pencil at the middle and spun it. I stared intently at the pencil while clapping my hands together and closing my eyes, silently hoping it would not point at me once it stopped spinning.

 _Pleasedontpointatmepleasedontpointatmepleasedontpointatme..._

Unfortunately, as the pencil started to slow down and eventually come to a stop, i looked in horror as looked at where it was pointing to.

Straight at me.

I groaned in misery as I stared at the pencil as i had a grudge on it. As everyone's eyes instantly turned to me, i found myself unable to react. From the looks of their faces, I could instantly tell what everyone (except Doggie, of course) wanted to ask me.

"Alright! Now let's see... we'll have you tell us a Truth, Ian!"

said Umeko as she pointed a finger at me.

"Ughh..."

 _I'll get you later Umeko... just you wait..._

 _"Fine..._ what kind of truth do you guys want me to tell?" I replied.

"Do you like Boss?" Hoji suddenly said.

 _...Cutting right to the chase, are we?_

My body instantly froze, face turning redder at the question. Everyone clapped their hands as they turned at me, waiting for an answer. Instantly my mind frantically searched for a way out of my current predicament.

 _Come on, think, THINK, you have to find a way out of this. Doggie-chan CAN'T find out, he just CAN'T find out. Not just_ _yet. How can I avoid this... Okay, calm down, take a deeeeeep breath and view your possible options here. Now let's see..._ _If I say that I DON'T like Doggie-chan, everyone will know I'm obviously lying and that will further confirm my love for him. I also usually don't hide my emotions that well, and I have a really bad poker face, so No is obviously_ _out of the question.. but, if I say that I DO like him, not only will I die out of embarrassment, my feelings for Doggie-chan will be revealed, and I can't even begin to imagine his reaction when he finds out. Everyone will also tease me even more... UGHHHH, how can I get out of this situation... No matter how I see it, I have to answer yes, but I don't want to, if I don't answer, I'll have to confess my feelings as part of the punishment, and there's NO WAY I'm gonna do THAT._

 _Okay, Hoji asked me, "Do you like Boss? Hmmm... Do you like Boss...you like Boss... like Boss... like..._ _..like? Wait a minute... what if I bend my words a bit? Yeah, I can do that!_

Taking a deep breath, I gave my answer.

"Yes."

But before Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko, Tetsu and Swan-san could say anything, with a sly smile I quickly added,

" _As a friend."_

Which was true. I did consider Doggie as a friend and I liked him as such.Therefore I was not breaking any rules or lying.

Everyone was at a loss for words, clearly not expecting such a response.

"Okay... Moving on then..." she said, upset that her plan failed.

As Umeko spun the pencil again, I sighed in relief, my heart beating furiously from the insanely close call I just had.

 _This is gonna take a while,_ I said to myself as I watched the pencil being spun again.

 **Much,much later**

By the time we were finished playing Truth or Dare, it had already been close to evening. It was not so bad as I thought. I did get to know everyone a bit more as they told their "Truths" and laughed as some had to do an embarrassing "Dare". Overall, it was quite fun.

As we said our goodbyes to each other, I recalled in my mind what happened the last few hours. By some unforeseen miracle, after the first time, the pencil never pointed at me again, either barely missing me or pointing at someone else. It was if the gods had something else planned for me.

" _Do you like Boss?"_

As those words once again reverberated in my mind as I walked along, I chuckled to myself and hiding a faint blush on my cheeks as I made my way home for the day. I didn't like it when my feelings for Doggie would be revealed. I never did. Someday, I will tell Doggie my feelings, with _my_ mouth and _my_ words.

 _Someday._


	6. Chapter 6: I Care For You

It was a normal day at the DekaBase. Finishing work early, the Dekarangers decided to tell me stories of their adventures, happening long before I joined the S.P.D.

We also talked on random topics such as how they started working with space police, the first time they worked together, and our first loves(which was a _totally_ not planned out topic that led to me denying my love for Doggie many times over). Thankfully I somehow managed to switch conversation on their adventures during the time before I came.

 **1 hour later**

"And that's how we defeated Agent Abrella!"

Umeko had just finished telling me the time when the Dekarangers had gone against their greatest foe at the time, Agent Abrella. Apparently he was the Alienizer who had taken control over the DekaBase and wreaked havoc, but thankfully the Dekarangers had taken the base back and managed to Delete him once and for all. I remembered seeing it on the news once.

"I see. So that's what happened..." I said, nodding my head.

That was one of the hardest battles we ever fought." said Swan-san.

Then, I suddenly felt that something was off, like there was something that I wasn't told yet.

"Hey, by any chance is there something else that you haven't told me yet?" I asked, curious.

At that the Dekarangers and Swan-san all looked at each other and said _AH!_ before they looked back at me. Judging from their reaction, I guessed that they remembered something very crucial.

"Well I'm not going anywhere, so you guys might as well tell me." I told them, leaning back on my chair.

"The thing is... we almost forgot to tell you that, when the DekaBase was taken over..." Swan-san started to say.

"When it was taken over...?"

"Boss almost died." finished Sen.

Oh, Doggie almost die— wait, WHAT?!

"EH?!!!ALMOST DIED?!!!" I shouted, extremely surprised at what I had just heard.

"Yeah, at that time, the DekaBase had been taken over by

Abrella, and Boss was gravely injured." said Jasmine.

"And Chief Numa-O had the space police's main fleet head to Earth. He had intended on stopping the DekaBase and Abrella from wreaking more havoc by completely blowing it up in an all-out , but fortunately we managed to take back control and stopped Abrella." added Ban.

"But... from what you have told me, wasn't Doggie-chan..."

"Yeah. Boss was inside the DekaBase when it was taken over."

"Wait..." I said, trying to process what I was just told. "So let me get this straight. Doggie-chan was inside the DekaBase?"

"Yes." said Jasmine.

"I was unconscious at the time due to my injuries." added Doggie.

"And the DekaBase was taken over, plus Chief Numa-O and the space police's MAIN FLEET was headed to Earth, with the intention of blowing up the DekaBase?"

"Yes..."

"But...Doggie-chan was still inside!" I said in shock.

"He knew Boss was inside. We tried to stop him, but he didn't listen." said Umeko.

" _There is nothing that you can do with your current strength. Kruger would make the same decision in my place. When the peace of the whole galaxy is at stake, a little sacrifice can't be helped. Don't interfere._ Those were the words that Chief Numa-O said." said Tetsu.

"Luckily everything turned for the better, and the DekaBase and Boss were alright in the e—" Ban started to say, but stopped as a loud _BAM!_ filled the DekaRoom. I had slammed my fist on my desk, furiously clenching my fist as hard as I could.

Sacrifice? How DARE HE! Calling Doggie? A _SACRIFICE?_

"Chief Numa-O said those words?" I managed to say, trying to contain my anger.

"Y-Yeah..." said Ban nervously.

There was utter silence. No one dared to say or do anything, lest they anger me further.

"I'll be back." was all I said as I stood up and left the DekaRoom in a flash of light.

Everyone stood in their place, shocked at what had just happened.

After a minute or two I came back with a smile on my face, again surprising everyone.

"Where were you?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh, I just made a quick stop someplace..." I replied casually.

" _Where_?" asked Hoji in English.

"Oh you'll see. In a moment 'someone will call us."I said.

Sure enough, ' _someone_ ' appeared on the big screen behind Doggie. That someone was Chief Numa-O. He looked _very frightened._ Everyone saluted him in respect upon seeing him.

"Greetings, everyone. I see all of you are doing well." he started. "First things first..." Then he turned to Doggie.

And bowed.

"I'm sorry, Kruger!" he said.

Everyone was once again shocked. No one had the Chief himself, the head of the entire S.P.D, act like this.

"What? But why are you apologising , Chief?" asked Doggie, surprised at the sudden apology.

At that Numa-O raised his head.

"Well you see... Ian came by just now and, we had a... little _talk_ and..."

"A talk?" asked Doggie, confused.

"Well..." Numa-O started.

 **About 2 minutes ago**

 _"HOW DARE YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO BLOW UP THE DEKABASE WHILE DOGGIE-CHAN WAS STILL INSIDE! YOU EVEN HAVE THE CHEEK TO TREAT HIM AS A SACRIFICE!!!_ _IF YOU DONT CONTACT HIM AND APOLOGISE, I PROMISE YOU, I WILL MAKE SURE TO TEAR OUT EVERY SINGLE FEATHER OUT OF YOUR BODY!!!"_

 _"EEEEEK!!!!"_

 **Now**

"And that's the gist of it..." explained Numa-O.

"Eh? Ian said that?" said Doggie.

"More or less...so once again, im very sorry, Kruger." said Numa-O, bowing a second time.

"N-no, it's alright Chief, you had no other choice. It's all in the past."

"If you say so... in that case, I bid you farewell!" said Numa-O quickly before the big screen turned off.

"Whew. Now that _that's_ out of the way..." I said, plopping down on my seat and continuing on with my business as if nothing had happened. But I was soon interrupted as Ban,

Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko, Tetsu and Swan-san crowded around me, exploding with cheers.

"So _that's_ why..." said Sen, nodding his head.

"Finally, you show your true feelings!" Ban said, patting me on the shoulder.

Huh? True feelings?

"What is going on? What true feelings? I'm just mad that Chief Numa-O wanted to blow up the DekaBase while Doggie-chan was still inside, and I just made him apologise for that."

"But I think you overdid it a bit." said Jasmine. "Your reaction was over the top."

"But—"

"Oh, come on. Stop hiding it. This is more than enough proof that you are in love with Boss!" Ban interrupted, patting my back.

"Wha—" was all that I managed to say until the realisation hit me, cheeks slowly turning red as roses.

"Awww, that so cute! You got upset for Boss! Sooo romantic!" said Umeko, clasping her hands together.

"Wha, _NO!_ Y-you've got the wrong idea! I ju-just felt upset that s-s-such a t-hing happened to Doggie-chan a-and..." I stuttered as I tried to defend myself. Then I turned to Doggie, hoping to ask him for help. But as I looked in his direction, I noticed that he was looking away from me, blushing as hard as I was.

"Ian..." Doggie said, catching my attention.

Oh, no. This is bad. _Really_ bad. If he finds out that I'm in love with him...

"You just said that you were 'upset' that such a thing happened to me. And like Janine said, your reaction was a little over the top. Why?" he asked, tilting his head.

Sighing in relief upon realising my feelings hadn't been found out yet, I turned to look at Doggie as I gathered my words.

"You guys said that Chief Numa-O's words were ' _When the peace of the whole galaxy is at stake, a little sacrifice can't be helped.'._ I can't stand it. You're not a sacrifice. You're _way_ more than that." I replied. "You mean so much to me. You're my beloved, precious friend and I want to protect you from any harm. " I added, turning away as I blushed harder.

Doggie said nothing. Nor did anyone. They only watched, waiting for what would happen next. I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst as I heard footsteps approaching me.

But the worst didn't come.

Instead, I felt a pair of big arms wrap around me. I opened

my eyes to find Doggie giving me a hug. Surprised, I blinked twice. I expected that he would be mad and would tell me that I went a little too far. But he wasn't mad in the slightest. If anything I could feel... happiness?

Then he leaned in and whispered in my ear so the others wouldn't hear.

" _Thank you."_ he said as he lightly nuzzled the side of my face. "I'm so glad I have a friend like you."

My face instantly turned as red as a tomato as he broke the hug. I clearly did not expect _that._

"Wha—but why? Why are you thanking me?" I asked, greatly confused.

Doggie let out a chuckle as he smiled at me. "It's obvious, isn't it? You got angry for my sake. And for you to care for me so much, I'm really grateful that you feel that way." he replied.

" _Awwwww..."_ went everyone. "You two really make a good couple..."

 _Ah._ I completely forgot that they were here.

As Doggie and I then desperately tried to calm everyone down and tell them that they misunderstood the situation for the next few minutes, I couldn't help but smile. Now that I think of it, when situations like this happens, I somehow get closer to Doggie, slowly but surely as he slowly opens up to me.

Maybe the others teasing me wasn't so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Finally

**So this chapter might be a bit longer than the usual, cos I'm trying some stuff out, considering that I'm still new to this. Also might add some songs(which belong to their rightful owners and copyright blah blah blah whatnot) in later chapters if i feel like it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

It was time.

I had been hiding my feelings from everyone for too long. I should, wait, no. I _have to_ tell everyone the truth, otherwise they will never stop teasing me and I'll never get to ask Doggie out. Although I think they know that I love him already.

I'll definitely make sure I won't be interrupted this time.

I can't fail.

 **Later**

The DekaRoom was as lively as ever. Ban was talking to Hoji, who retorted " _Don't call me partner"_ for the fifteenth time today, Sen in his thinking pose, Tetsu was sorting out some case files, and Umeko, Jasmine and Swan-san _questioning_ me about my love for Doggie, which I immediately denied. Speaking of which, Doggie was away for a while, I heard. He had to go to a meeting and would be back in a while.

 _Perfect_ , I thought. _I'll tell them since he's not here._

"Hey, guys?" I said in a loud voice, catching everyone's attention. "Can you gather around me? I have something very important to tell you all."

So everyone gathered in the middle of the room, wondering what was so important that I wanted to say. Once everyone sat down, I leaned forward on my own seat, putting my hands together, fingers overlapping as I made a serious face. Taking a deep breath, I gathered my words, and conveyed them properly.

"Well, how do I start... you guys probably know this already, but... I should tell you myself..."

"Well, tell us, Ian. We're right here with you." Ban said with a reassuring smile.

"The thing is..."

"The thing is?"

"... _I am in love with Doggie-chan."_

In a split second the DekaRoom was filled with loud cheers, everyone congratulated me.

" _Alright_

" _You've finally admitted it yourself!!"_

 _"How sweet!"_

 _"Congratulations, senpai!"_

"Now all that's left is to ask him out!"

After a while, everyone calmed down. I stood up, sighing as I looked at them. It actually felt like a lot has been taken of my chest, now that I've told my feelings to my friends.

"Hey, Ian?" Ban suddenly asked.

"Hm? What is it?"

"What about Boss do you find attractive? Why _are_ you in love with him in the first place?"

At that I looked down shyly, my cheeks turned a bright red

as I began twiddling my index fingers.

"W-Well, for starters, I-i guess you could say he was the very reason I became a hero in the first place."

As I started to explain, everyone sat down, interested to hear more.

"Back when I first got my powers, I was a very young boy. I had no idea how to use them, nor did I know what to do with them. I was at a loss. God gave me such a wonderful gift, yet I'm not using it properly, or well, not using them _at all._ But all of that changed one day. I was walking around aimlessly, with absolutely nothing to do. Then I just so happened to walk by an electronics store with some TVs on display. So I decided to see what was on, since the TVs over there usually broadcasted the news and such. Then that was when I saw him."

"Saw him? You mean Boss?"

"Yeah. Well, in his Dekamaster form, at least. As I looked at a particular TV, it just so happened to show the news about Doggie-chan. It was a news story, telling the time that he took down a hundred Alienizers by himself."

 **10 years ago**

 _"Cutting down a hundred foes! Jigoku no Banken!_

 _DEKAMASTER!!!"_

" _Whoa! He took those and guys it all by himself! And he also saved more than a thousand people in the process, too!"_

 _"That's so cool!"_

 _"What a hero!!!"_

 **Now**

"I'll never forget it. At that moment, I was instantly captivated by his heroic deeds. Helping people in need, defeating evildoers, and saving the world. That was the day I decided to become a hero, just like him. And so, I trained and trained non-stop, learning how to use my powers. And that's how I'm here today." I finished, smiling as I sighed.

Everyone stayed still, amazed as they finished my story.

At the the same time, the doors to the DekaRoom opened. And in walked Doggie.

"I'm back." He said.

At that the others instantly looked at me.

 _There's now better time! Ask him now! We won't interrupt you! t_ heir faces seemed to say. I only nodded in response. I walked up to Doggie, heart beating faster and faster as I approached him.

Hey, Doggie-chan?" I said.

"What is it, Ian?" Doggie replied.

"Are you free anytime soon?" I asked.

"I'm free tommorow. What's the occcasion?" Doggie said.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

At that Doggie blushed, clearly not expecting that question. Seeing his reaction, I blushed as well, slightly looking away.

"Ah, well, I mean like just hang out together, that's all. Just the two of us."

After a few seconds(which felt like a few hours to me), Doggie smiled, and gave me an answer.

"I would love to go out with you."

I only smiled in response, trying as best as I could to hold in my feelings. As I was about to reply, everyone suddenly cheered loudly, congratulating me on asking Doggie out for the first time. I didn't mind, content with my success.

 **Evening**

Everyone soon said their goodbyes as they went home for the day, leaving just Doggie and me in the DekaRoom. We had some unfinished work to do. Finally, there was peace and quiet.

"Ah. There's something I'd like to ask you. Do you have a moment?" Doggie suddenly said, catching my attentions

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

"It looks like there's too much work to finish over here, so can we continue over at your house? If we do so we might be done by tomorrow early morning."

My mind stalled for a split second, processing what Doggie has just said.

 _Eh? Did I just hear that right? Did Doggie just ask to stay over at my house? Wait, no. He's asked to stay over so we can finish work faster and be ready for our date— no, hang out tomorrow. Yeah, it's all for the sake of convenience._

"Oh, sure." I managed to respond with a smile.

"Then it's decided." Doggie said as he sorted some papers, put them into a file and then stood up. "Let's go."

Then he took a big bag hat was sitting right next to him. I wonder what that's for...

 **10 minutes later**

I stood outside the door to my house alongside Doggie. My hands trembled with excitement, as I have never invited anyone over before. With that in mind, I undid the lock, turned the handle, and went in.

"Wow!" I heard Doggie say in amazement upon seeing the inside of my house.

Seeing his reaction, I chuckled in response.

"It's nice, isn't it? You could call it a small resort of some sorts. This house has everything I could ask for: A bathroom that comes with a big jacuzzi, an indoor swimming pool, a kitchen with the highest quality equipment and ingredients, you name it. I even have reckoning chairs and a gaming room. Just some of the perks of being a world famous hero." I explained.

Doggie just stood still, speechless.

"This is great! Does this house have an office or a study room we can use for our work?"

"Of course."

We then made our way to my work office. There was a big desk with just enough space for the two of us, complete with a coffee maker, in case

"Now, let's get to work, shall we?" Doggie said as he took the big bag he was holding, took out a _big_ stack of work papers, and plopped in onto the desk.

 **2:30 a.m**

" _Yawwwwwwwn..."_

"Good work Ian, we finished in time."

"? Yeah..."

Finally. We had finally finished all of the work that we needed to do. We were mentally and physically drained, our bodies barely able to stand.

Too exhausted to speak any more, Doggie and I only looked at each other, understanding one another as we headed to the bedroom.

We were going to sleep. It was too tiring to even take a shower at that point, so we'll do it in the morning.

As I plopped on my bed, I turned my head to my right, eyes slowly closing as I left some parting words to my roommate for the night.

"Good night, Doggie-chan..." I softly spoke.

"G...ight... Ia...chan..." I managed to hear as I felt a big warm something envelop me. I was too tired to care what it was, my mind content as I finally drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: It’s not a date

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My alarm clock sounded, instantly waking me up.

"Urghhhh... I'm so sleepy—" i thought.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The alarm continued, making loud sounds as I attempted to go back to sleep.

"Mmmmmppohhh..." I grumbled as I covered my ears.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE—*click*

"Urrrrgghhh fine, I'll get u—Eh? Why did it stop?" I wondered. Then I realised that I wasn't alone. There was someone or something shifting around the bed on my right. Ah, I remember now. Doggie was staying over to finish off work and also go out on a da—no, hang out with me the next day. We shared the bed for the night, so it must be him who turned off the alarm.

As I turned my head to my right,I heard what was most likely, Doggie shifting his body around the bed. I slowly opened my eyes, and in a moment any tiredness was gonna with my face turning very red.

Doggie was facing me, with half closed eyes and smile on his face.

"Good morning, Ian." he said.

My chest immediately tightened at the marvellous sight before me. Never had I seen Doggie like this. And by god, he looks so cute...

"G-good morning, Doggie-chan..." I managed to say, my heart pumping violently.

After getting up (also calming down from seeing such an adorable face), preparing and eating breakfast with Doggie, I sat down on the big couch I had in the living room.

Little did the others (and Doggie himself) know, I had been planning on a little something for a little while now.

Okay. Today is the day. I only have one shot, I just can't mess this up, this is the only chance I have to at least know if Doggie likes me in the slightest. I thought very hardly.

Afterwards Doggie soon sat right next to me with a serious look on his face. "Hey, Ian? I have something to talk about... it's kinda important..." He began to say.

"Hm? What is it?" I answered, preparing for what was going to come next.

Doggie then looked away, blushing slightly as he continued. "A-actually, I want to keep this a secret, so... can you promise not to tell anyone?" he said with worry.

"I won't tell a soul, so you can tell me anything." I said, smiling reassuringly as I put my hand on Doggie's shoulder. Turning around and seeing me face to face, he calmed down.

"Well, about today... we were going to hang out, right?" Doggie began.

"Yeah. What about today?"

"Before that, I have to explain something first. Recently, I heard that a lot of the women in the DekaBase, save for Umeko, Jasmine and Swan, or well, all the single women I come across, are fighting." He said.

"Fighting?" I asked, confused.

"Over me."

"You mean..."

"They want me to date them, and they're fighting each other because of that."

"Ah, I see. Well, I don't blame them. You are very handsome and cute, after all." I said as I nodded my head, but covered my mouth as soon as I realised what I said. Doggie looked at me, blushing as he processed the words I just said. "Oh... we-well, um... thank you, Ian..." He said.

"Well, anyways, about this problem... well, it's kind of bothering me, and also I'm not interested in any of them, but no matter what I do, I just can't shake them off. So I need your help." He continued.

"Hmm... exactly what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"And that's where today comes in. I know it's a bit sudden but... just in case we run into anyone, c-can y-you...a-a-act...as..." Doggie said, voice getting softer and cheeks getting redder.

"What's that? I can't hear you."

"For today, can you act as my boyfriend? That way when we're seen together, others will know I'm taken."

"Wha—" I said, extremely shocked.

"Ah! If you don't want to, it's fine... I might be asking a bit too much..." Doggie said, seeing my reaction.

"No, it's fine! I'll be more than happy to be your boyfriend for the day! Anything for my idol!" I said, happily.

In the next moment, Doggie wrapped his big arms around me in a hug, thanking me for accepting his request. He then stood up, heading for the door.

"Well, let's go, shall we?"

"Y-Yeah!" I nodded as I followed.

 **Later**

"So, how are we going to pretend that were boyfriends? I don't have any dating experience..." said Doggie as we were walking around the city."

"Leave that to me! I'm a natural when it comes to acting!" I said with pride, puffing my chest out.

"So... what exactly do we do?"Doggie asked.

"Well, for starters, couples usually...hold hands... and stay very close to each other..." I then said, looking away while blushing. I then took hold of Doggie's hand, and held it tight.

Doggie was taken aback, not knowing how to react. After recovering, he held my hand as tight as I did, reciprocating my actions. And as such, we stayed this way. As the both of us were walking, I managed to overhear some people.

 _"Hey, isn't that S.P.D Earth Branch Commander Kruger?"_

 _"Yeah, and is that...Ian?! What's are they doing here?"_

 _"Look! They're holding hands! And they're walking so close to each other!"_

 _"If they're doing that, then that means..."_

 _"Awww, he's taken... that's too bad, then."_

"It looks like it's working, Doggie-chan—" I started to say, but stopped as soon as I saw Doggie lean his head against my shoulder, blushing full force while doing so. He was very close, way too close for comfort, but I didn't care. I was having the absolute time of my life. My idol, and also the

one I love, is leaning his head on my shoulder!!

"Th-this is... another thing couples do, right?" Doggie said.

"Well, yeah." I replied.

"Am I doing alright? Does this look believable?" He said, unsure.

"You're doing just fine, _honey_." I said, smiling.

"Wha—" Doggie said, eyes widening and face getting redder.

"We're pretending, remember? We might as well do everything we can to make it as believable as possible. But I can stop calling you names if you don't like it." I said.

"I-i..."

"You what?"

"Actually... I liked it... when you called me honey..." Doggie admitted as he tightened his grip on my hand. "It makes me feel happy..." Doggie said, smiling slightly.

For the second time today my chest tightened at the marvellous sight of Doggie's face. Seeing this as an opportunity to convey my feelings under the guise of pretending (and also wanting to see him make that cute face again) I said,

 _"Well, there's more where that came from, honey. Even if we're not pretending, I wouldn't mind doing more of this with you..."_

My plan worked, Doggie making that cute expression yet another time today. I chuckled as I nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Doggie flinched at first, but right after he nuzzled me back. Whether that was pretending or true affection, I did not think about it. Either way,

Today was going to be a great day.

 **Afternoon**

After walking for a while, Doggie and I decided to grab a bite. We stopped by a small food stand that sold crepes, and got one with strawberry and whipped cream for me, and one with mango and chocolate syrup for Doggie. And so with our lunch in hand, we stopped by and sat down a nearby bench.

"Here. Take a bite." I said, moving my hand holding my crepe to Doggie.

Doggie looked at the crepe, then looked at me. "What? Oh...Thanks..." he said, opening his mouth.

"Say _aaaaaaahhh_." I added.

Doggie froze in his tracks, blushing as he made an audible

 _aaaaahhh_ sound and took a bite of my crepe. His face lit up as soon as he started chewing.

"Dewiicshusshh!" he said.

"Im glad you like it." I said, looking at the happy look in Doggie's face.

Soon, we finished our crepes and were resting in the bench, watching people go to and fro, birds chirping as they fly in the sky. I looked at the time, which was around 1:27 p.m. Ah, finally. It's time for that. I thought. It was time for my plan to set in motion. But just as I was about to open my mouth, a loud, familiar voice interrupted me.

"Ah! IAN! BOSS!!"

Doggie and I turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Umeko. Doggie waved to Umeko as I slapped my plan to my face, groaning in dismay. This was not gonna end well. Anyone but Umeko...

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. But before I could answer, she gasped and clapped her two hands together. "By any chance..." she said as she slowly smiled widely. "Are you two on a date?!"

"NO!!" I quickly replied.

"Then, why are you two together?" Umeko said.

"Doggie-chan and I are just hanging out. Chatting and stuff, nothing much. Never really had time to do that recently, you know?" I quickly explained.

 _That's a lie. We are pretending to be boyfriends so others won't swarm over Doggie-chan. And there's absolutely no way I'll tell you that._

Luckily, Umeko bought my lie and didn't question further. "I see. That is true, we had a lot of work these past few days." she said.

"Yeah. So I invited Doggie-chan to hang out, and here we are." I explained. I sighed in relief, thinking that I escaped certain death.

Or so I'd thought.

"Ian." Doggie suddenly said.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Why did you stop calling me honey?"

Wha—

"WHAT'S WITH THAT, ALL OF A SUDDEN?!!" I shouted, standing up as I turned to Doggie in shock.

"Stop calling me _honey_?" Umeko said, shocked as well.

I quickly turned back to Umeko, fearing the worst.

"Ah—"

"I like it when you call me that..." Doggie unnecessarily added.

"If strangers hear us, they will get the wrong idea of our relationship—" I said.

"Our _relationship_?!" Umeko interrupted, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Aaah, that's..." I began, attempting to clear up the misunderstanding.

" _You called me honey when it was just the two of us._ " Doggie said.

"Well, it's not just the two of us right now—"

" _What do we have here_?" Umeko said. I flinched as I slowly turned around, seeing her smiling very dangerously and pointing a finger at me.

" _Just the two of us?! Honey?!!!_ "

"Calm down! See, you've got the wrong idea—" I said as I turned to Doggie for help—

Wait, he's _SLEEPING?!!!_

Doggie's eyes were closed, and his head was hanging drowsily.

The next thing Doggie said made the situation even worse.

"I'm tired... I almost didn't sleep a wink last night..."

"EHHHH???!!!!!" went a surprised Umeko.

Knowing exactly what Umeko thought Doggie and I did, and with whatever hope that was left, I tried to defend myself.

"Like I said, you've got the wrong idea—"

"We spent a lot of time doing it, too..." Doggie interrupted.

"Doggie-chan, I think that's more than enough—"

"QUIET, IAN!!!"

"ME?!!!!!"

"We did it until the early morning, so my body's aching a bit..."

Well, WHY didn't he say anything about him being tired until NOW, of all times??!!!, i thought to myself.

"Ian!! Finally, the two of you did _that_ —" Umeko said.

I once again tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"No, it's work!! Doggie and I did work until morning!! There was a lot, so that's why—" I said as I looked at Doggie—

He laid down on the bench and was snoring.

I forcibly sat Doggie up and shook him desperately.

" _WAKE UP!! HURRY AND WAKE UP!!! IF YOU DON'T, ILL DIE!!!!!!_ " I shouted. But it was no use. Doggie was out cold, with no signs of waking up until he had enough rest. So I stopped shaking him and laid him gently back on the bench, letting him sleep peacefully.

"Wait till the others hear this!!!" Umeko said, getting ready to run off.

Seizing the opportunity, I told Umeko to stop.

"Just WAIT, will you?! I'll tell you everything..."

 **A few moments later**

After I somehow miraculously cleared up the misunderstanding i left Umeko very disappointed as she went off with her day, finally leaving Doggie and I alone once more. Sighing in exhaustion, I looked sat down next to Doggie as he slept soundly. Taking the chance, I moved his body so that his head would be resting on my lap, and I lovingly stroked his cheek gently. In the midst of his sleep Doggie's face made a smile as he growled softly, making my heart skip a beat at how cute and sweet it sounded.

"Oh, Doggie-chan," I said. "If only you knew my feelings..."


	9. Chapter 9: He’s mine

**I have been waiting to write this chapter for some time now. I'm somewhat of a Yuri!! On Ice fan, so I'm going to put some stuff inside. (disclaimer: Yuri!! On Ice, the songs and their characters belong to theirs respective owners, and the inclusion of such is for entertainment purposes only.) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Ten minutes has passed by. My legs were getting a bit numb from the weight of Doggie's head resting on them, so I made an attempt to wake him up, as he was still asleep.

"Doggie-chan?" I said to Doggie. He only responded with silence.

"Doggie- _chaaaaan..._ " I said again. Still no response. Then I thought of something. Blushing hard, i quietly whispered, "... _Wake up, honey..._ "

That did the trick. Doggie's ears twitched, and he slowly opened his eyes, waking up from his slumber. Finding himself resting his head on my lap, he blushed and immediately sat up. "A-ah... Ian...I didn't know I was..if I had known, I would have woken up..."

I put a finger to Doggie's lips, telling him to not say anything. "It's alright. It was me who rested your head on my lap. Besides, you looked so content sleeping in that position, so how could I wake you up?" I replied. "So, did you get enough sleep?" I added.

Doggie replied only with a small nod. Remembering my plan, I stood up.

"I see. Well, there's something I'd like to show you. Follow me." I said. Saving questions for later, Doggie got up from the bench and walked along with me.

 **Later**

"Here we are."

Doggie and I stood outside an ice rink. As we headed in, I explained to Doggie that it was actually my property, and I would come here from time to time.

"Why are we here?" Doggie asked, confused.

"You'll see...it's a surprise." I said as I left for somewhere. "Wait here."

And so I left Doggie to himself, wondering what I had in store for him.

After a few minutes, the lights went out, surprising Doggie.

Then he heard sounds, his ears perking up and trying to identify the sound. It was the sound of a pair of ice skating boots gliding on the ice. Doggie then turned his attention to the rink, seeing a dark figure on the ice rink. Then out of nowhere, a voice came out from the speakers around the rink.

 _"Hey, honey. This is my surprise. I am going to ice skate for you. Actually, I have been planning to do this for a while now, but I never found the time until today. I had always wanted to thank you for being such a great friend and an idol to me, so this is perfect, as ice skating is one of the best ways to express your feelings. And we're also pretending to be boyfriends today, so it's even better. At least, that's how I think it is... Anyways! Today, I will use a piece called "On Love: Eros. It fits the situation quite perfectly, if I do say so myself. I hope you like it, so enjoy!" _The voice said.

The lights then came back on, revealing the dark figure on the rink to be me. I had ice skating boots on, and was staying still. Then the music started playing, and I started moving.

As my hands slid down in a fluid motion inrythm to the beat, I took a glance at Doggie. His eyes were on me, not looking away for even an instant.

 _Watch closely, honey, because I'm going to capture your heart..._

I then rolled my arms and hips, sliding backwards before I quickly turned my head to look back at him, giving him a seductive look as I licked my lips.

Doggie only widened his eyes in response, blushing a deep red.

And so the performance truly began.

 _On Love: Eros. As the name implies, this piece is about sexual love. Pleasure followed by pleasure. One just drowns in it. Others say that there's a story to this piece. A man seducing all of the women in the town, and going for the most beautiful one afterwards. As they play the game of love, the woman eventually falls for the man, who then discards her as if he's bored of her and leaves for the next town. Other interpretations say that it's the woman who seduces the man, or the man who seduces the woman, and they end up falling in love with each other and live happily ever after._

 _Ah... I wonder if this is the right thing to do. I wonder if my feelings will reach. I wonder if I can seduce Doggie. Well that's the whole point of this performance, but still,_ i thought as I danced and slid gracefully around the rink like a swan.

 _Well, either way, I'm gonna capture your heart, as you did mine._

In the midst of my performance I lightly slapped my backside while spinning around in an attempt to get a reaction.

 _I'll do as much as I can to seduce you... I'm going to make you mine._

Having no time to look and focusing on the performance, I then jumped and spun around, wrapping my arms in mid-air.

 _More! More sexiness! This ain't enough!_

Landing perfectly, I proceeded to bend down and reach forward with both of my arms as I spun around with one leg. After which I slid my arms down from my shoulder to me knee, then putting a finger to my mouth as I flashed Doggie another seductive look in the process.

 _Ahhh... did that excite you, Doggie?_ My eyes seemed to say as Doggie made very brief eye contact with me. Again, focusing on the performance, I decided I would ask questions later and focus on doing the best I could, making a seductive step sequence as I gracefully moved my arms around my body.

I jumped and did a quadruple spin, landing flawlessly, and spun around even more, changing my form every few seconds.

 _Now, for the finale!_

Then I stopped spinning, headed forward, stopped and sped in the opposite direction while swinging my arms behind me and spun around one last time, stopping just as I faced Doggie, wrapping my arms around me as if I was hugging myself, growling erotically for a final touch as the music ended.

I stayed in that position, panting heavily. I was exhausted. It was difficult, but I managed to do it. I then heard the loud claps of a pair of hands. It was Doggie. "That was great, Ian!! Such an awesome performance!!" He said as I skated to him.

An idea suddenly popped into my mind. Chuckling to myself,I half closed my eyes as I stopped right in front of Doggie. Then brought my hand up and caressed his cheek, earning a blush from him. But before he could say anything else I put a finger on his lip to tell him to keep quiet for now. I then traced that same finger down slowly from his cheek then down his soft, furry neck to his big chest.

" _So,"_ I said seductively as I brought my face closer, " _Were you captivated by my performance_ "

Doggie, who was blushing very hard, only responded with a nod.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said, chuckling.

 **Later**

Doggie and I were once again walking around the city, chatting with each other about random things. But suddenly, we heard a group of voices, shouting in the distance.

 _"Look! It's Commander Kruger!"_

 _"And there's Ian-kun too!"_

 _"Lucky!!!"_

I looked around, identifying the voices. They had come from a big crowd of women that were not too far away. And they were running in our direction.

And now Doggie and I are surrounded by them, one group asking for pictures with me and the other asking Doggie questions.

"Do you have a special someone?" One of the women asked.

"Are you single, Commander Kruger?" Another said.

"Please go out on a date with me!" The third boldly said.

Upon hearing the word 'date', I immediately stopped what I was doing. Stomping through the second group of women, I took a grip of Doggie's hand and made a swiping motion with the other.

"Back off!" I shouted angrily. "He's taken already! Can't you see that we're on a date? He's _mine! I'm his boyfriend!_ " I added, pulling Doggie closer to me.

At that the women froze in surprise.

"Youre... dating Commander Kruger?" They all said.

I nodded.

"Oh... we didn't know... we're sorry. We will leave you two alone." The women said as they left.

I sighed in relief as the women disappeared into the distance, now leaving Doggie and I alone. Having enough, i had decided to head back home.

"Let's go." I said as I motioned for a surprised Doggie to follow me.

 **Later**

Soon, it was evening, and Doggie and I were back at my house. Exhausted from the eventful day, we retired to the bedroom. Just as I was about to lie down and sleep, Doggie put a hand on my shoulder, catching my attention.

"Ian..." he said. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"...Okay." I responded, wondering what he wanted to say. But as soon as I turned around, Doggie suddenly hugged me, catching me off guard, wrapping his big arms around my body as he nuzzled me affectionately. After recovering from the shock, I returned the hug, wrapping my own arms around him as well.

" _Thank you, Ian._ You've been a great help today. Now everyone will stop bothering me, since they've seen us together in public. And just now, you defended me from those women. I'm grateful for that too." Doggie said while keeping his grip.

"N-no problem. Anything for you." I replied, blushing.

"I'm sorry that you had to do all of that, pretending to be my boyfriend and acting all lovey-dovey the whole day..."

Doggie added, letting go of the hug and looking down.

"It's alright, Doggie-chan." I said. "On the contrary, I enjoyed my time with you today. I had a lot of fun!"

"R-really?" said Doggie, surprised.

I only nodded in response.

"That's good, then... Actually, there's one more thing."

"Hm? One more thing?" I asked.

"I...want to thank you for today, Ian. Doggie said.

"Oh, there's no need for that. Just being with you is enough for me!" I said.

"No, I insist. I _want_ to do this." Doggie said, shaking his head

"Well, since you put it that way... I'll let you thank me then." I replied, giving in.

Doggie's face lit up in happiness as he spoke.

"As thanks, you can do whatever you want with me. Hang out more, watch a movie together, eat out together, anything." He said.

What? Wh-whatever I want? Is he telling the truth?

"A-a-anything?!" I stammered.

" _Anything._ "

"If you say so..." I said. "Then in that case, w-w-would you like to..."

"Hm?"

"Would you like to hang out again? I wanna spend more time with my idol... is that alright?" I said.

Taking a moment to take in what he had just heard, Doggie happily answered with a simple, but meaningful,

"Sure."

Overcome with joy, I hugged Doggie once more, burying my face into his big chest, nuzzling him. "Can we... stay like this? For a little while?" my muffled voice said.

Doggie chuckled in response as he hugged me back, and pulled me closer. "As long as you want."

And so, we spent the rest of the day in the comfort of each other's arms, the exhaustion from the eventful day overcoming us as we soon drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: We’re always together

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

The alarm sounded yet again, signifying the start of a new day. I opened my eyes, yawning and stretching my arms. I looked over to my side to find Doggie, who was still fast asleep, his big chest going in and out as he kept sleeping. The look on his face looked so cute and so handsome I smiled to myself, blushing in the process.

If only I could wake up to this every morning...

Getting up, I proceeded to the bathroom to freshen myself up for the day. After a few minutes I heard Doggie wake up, yawning loudly to no one in particular and soon joining me.

After we had our breakfast it was decided that we would head out. Grabbing my S.P License that Doggie gave me, I headed out for the door wih Doggie behind me.

 **Later**

Doggie and I soon walked around the city aimlessly, with nothing in particular to do. Then I looked around, seeing the buildings decorated with lights, and people singing carols her and there. Oh yeah, it's almos Christmas. I wonder...

"So, is there anything particular that you are doing tomorrow?" I asked Doggie.

"Well, I don't have anything in mind. What is it?" Doggie replied.

'Actually... I have something I want to ask you, but we need to go somewhere where no one will interrupt us." I said. "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious, I just wanna ask you some questions."

Doggie nodded in response as we then headed somewhere quiet.

Later, Doggie and I reached a sloped riverbank with stairs leading down. We both decided to lie down on the grass, taking a breather from the walk here.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Ian?" said Doggie as he turned to me.

"Well you see..." I started. "You know how the others keep saying that we're a good couple and all that?"

"Yes. What about it?" Doggie asked.

"Are you... bothered by it?"

"Hmmm...I guess it doesn't bother me that much. I mean, we must _look_ like a good couple for them to say that..." Doggie said, putting a finger to his furry chin and making a small _Grrrrrrrrrr_ in thought.

 _I can't. His growl... my heart can't take it..._ I thought as I put a hand to my chest.

"Hm?" Doggie went, seeing my reaction. "What's wrong, Ian?"

"Nothing..." I said as my heart beat furiously. "Your growl is just... too cute..."

"My... growl?"

 _Ah. I said that out loud._

"Uh-uhhhh... um..." I tried to say.

" _Oh..._ th-thank you, Ian..." Doggie said, blushing.

My chest tightened at the sight of Doggies face being red. He looked just too cute and handsome for me to handle... Seeing this side of him, a side that only I knew about...

I really loved it.

But I had more important matters at the moment.

"Actually, Doggie-chan. I have something very important to say." I then said, looking at Doggie with a serious face.

"Alright..." said Doggie, listening intensively.

"Doggie-chan... you're very important to me. Do you know why?"

"...Because I'm your idol since you were very young and I'm the reason you became a hero?"

"That's part of the reason, yes. But there's more." I said.

"I see..."

I looked into the sky, closing my eyes as I continued.

"Not only were you my idol and the reason I became a hero, you also are the reason why I go to the DekaBase every single day. For some reason, when I see your face, it just makes my whole day. I love it when you hug me and nuzzle me. Your fur feels so soft that I feel very relaxed. It gives me the feeling that I don't need to worry because I'm perfectly safe, no matter what. When I see you smile, my chest tightens like never before. And when I look into those red eyes of yours, my stomach feels warm and fuzzy. Just your presence alone makes me feel like I can do anything. You don't even have to do anything. Simple things like even talking to me make me happy. Hearing your voice makes my heart flutter." I said, hugging Doggie. Although surprised, he recovered and said nothing as he listened on.

"That's why... I want to cherish you. I want to protect you. I want to stay by your side forever. I don't want you to ever leave me. I want to make you happy, in return for everything you've given me. Thanks to you, I made lots of great friends and also made really great memories. So... Thank you, Doggie-chan. Thank you for everything."

I tightened my grip as I buried my face into Doggie's chest, tears flowing from my eyes. Seeing this, Doggie smiled as he gently pushed away from me, wiping my tears off as he looked at me.

"You don't need to thank me, Ian. Just you being here is thanks enough. I'm also grateful for everything so far. To be honest, I've always wanted to meet you, but I never got the chance. So when you joined the S.P.D, I was ecstatic. I got to see you every single day. Even if we had nothing to do, just seeing you seemed to take away all of the boredom I had in me. And like you, I also made lots of great memories. The times that I spent with you always made me very happy. Whenever I needed help, you were there. And when I was feeling down, you were there to listen to my problems. So thank you for caring for me. And thank you for everything." Doggie said.

"R-really? You mean all of that?" I said in disbelief.

" _I meant every single word."_ He simply replied.

Then, Doggie took a hold of my hand, gripping it tightly as he brought his face closer to mine. My heart skipped a beat, face growing hotter and hotter by the second and my mind racing with various thoughts. _Is he going to..._

Seeing my reaction, Doggie out a finger to my lips, stopping any movement I had. " _Shhhh,_ _it's okay, don't worry. S_ o _relax._.." he said reassuringly.

All thoughts instantly left my mind as Doggie leaned in further, closing the distance between our faces as he connected his lips with mine. His soft fur brushed against my skin as he slowly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer for a hug and tilting his face slightly sideways as he pushed his body against mine. After staying this way for a few more seconds he pulled back, releasing the hug. Blushing even redder, Doggie looked at me straight in the eye as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Sorry, it must be too sudden for you. I just kissed you out of nowhere..." he said.

"Ahhh, no! It's alright, Doggie-chan! I'm absolutely fine with it!" I quickly replied. "You don't need to worry, so relax!"

"R..really?"

"Yeah!" I said, nodding.

Delighted at my words, Doggie threw himself at me, hugging me once more. His arms held on tightly, with no signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Can we... stay like this for a little while?" He said.

 _Hmph. Now why does this sound so familiar?_

I thought as I chuckled.

Hugging Doggie back, I smiled as I simply replied with a "Yes".

Both of us said nothing, content in each other's arms as we mutually understood one fact.

No matter what, we were always together.


	11. Chapter 11: God’s Blessing On This Life!

_Ahhhhh, what nice weather today._ I thought as I looked out the window as I woke up. Stretching my arms, I looked over to the other side of my bed, where Doggie was.

He wasn't there.

Which reminded me. Yesterday, we...

I put a hand to my lips, slightly rubbing it as my mind replayed my most recent momeries.

After hanging out for a bit, Doggie and I had a bit of a serious talk and... after that, he... _kissed_ me. After that, he said his goodbyes and went back to his home after thanking me for letting him stay over at my house.

Come to think of it, why _did_ he do that? I'll have to ask him later to find out.

To be honest with myself, it felt kind of sad now that I couldn't wake up to seeing Doggie's (insanely handsome and cute) face, but it was alright. It didn't matter much. I see him on a regular basis anyways.

Whilst walking to the train station, I came across a poster. There was a festival that was going to happen tonight.

 _A festival, huh. Maybe I'll ask Doggie to go to the festival with me._

 **Later**

As the doors to the DekaBase slid open, everyone in ththe vicinity immediately turned their eyes to me. Why are they looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?

I shrugged it off as nothing important and walked on, hearing some people whisper along the way. I could barely hear what they were saying.

 _Hey, there he is!_

 _Are the rum_ _ours true? About him and..._

Rumours?

Regarding it as nothing important I headed for the DekaRoom, unaware of what was in store for me.

The doors to the DekaRoom opened, revealing... a church-like confession room? From the looks of it, it must be that Mirage Dimension thing that the others were talking about. With it, you can create physical illusions and change your surroundings.

But why a confession room?

Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Swan-san and Tetsu looked at me as I stepped in, not saying a word as they motioned for me to go inside the confession room. I noticed that Umeko and Doggie were was missing. Thinking it strange, I decided to play along for now.

I opened the door to the confession room. There was a seat for the one making the confession and a screen that was blocking my view. As I took a seat, I heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome, my lost lamb. Now, confess your sins, and surely God will grant forgiveness." the voice said.

It was Umeko. She was acting in character, for some reason.

"Hey, what's going on here? What are you doing Umeko?" I said. "What's with all of this?"

"I see. You have performed the 'I haven't confessed my love for Commander Doggie Kruger' scam."

 _What._

"Hey! I didn't say that!"

Then a realisation hit me. The rumours people were talking abou just now. They were about me and Doggie! But... don't tell me...

"You also have not told your dear friends about you kissing Commander Kruger yesterday. You must think deeply upon your sins."

 _I knew it._ I had a bad feeling about it, but I disregarded it. We should have gone somewhere even quieter yesterday. I was not careful.

Someone saw Doggie and I kissing.

"Wait, Umeko! Yesterday, Doggie kissed me because he wanted to thank me! It wasn't because he liked me or anything!" I said, trying to reason with Umeko.

"Do you have anything else to confess? If not, then right your wrongs and confess your love for Commander Kruger."

"You're definitely enjoying this aren't you, Umeko? I've told you many times over not to tease me!"

"Well, then. I must wait for the next lost lamb."

"Hey!" I said, irritated.

"Now, go forth."

"Can you stop this already—" I said, standing up.

"JUST CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR BOSS, ALRIGHT?! WER'E HELPING YOU OUT HERE, SO IF YOU'RE DONE CONFESSING YOUR SINS THEN PLEASE LEAVE!"

Ah. She snapped.

Having enough of this, I decided do this the hard way.

I sat down again, made a repentant face and said,

"Actually, I have something to confess."

Hearing this, Umeko went back into character.

"Well, let's hear it! God will surely listen and grant forgiveness."

Smiling deviously, I said,

"Actually, about the rubber ducks that one of my teammates always has with her when she takes a bath, I accidentally threw them away."

I could tell without looking. Umeko was shocked. I got her now. Time for payback.

"And, the other day, she was bragging about how she had bought some new fancy cream puff. I decided to sneak a bite, but it was tastier than I expected, so I ate it all and replaced it with some other cheap cream puff since I figured she wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"H-Hey, wh-what are you saying, Ian—"

Now for the finisher.

"And since she was hogging the bathroom a lot, it caused a lot of problems for me and my other teammates, so I decided to do some reconstruction and replace it with a gaming room." I said, standing up again, turning away to leave.

But before I could do that, the confession room made by the Mirage Dimension disappeared, and Umeko grabbed me by the neck and shook me.

"Waaaaahh!!! Give me back my precious Umeyo, Umenosuke, and Umegoro! Give me back my cream puff!!! Give me back my bathroom!!!!" she said as she shook me violently.

"Chill out, Umeko! I didn't do anything to any of your things!" I said as I managed to break free of Umeko's grip.

"I said all those things to make you stop this nonsense! At the very least you didn't have to create a confession room out of a Mirage Dimension illusion to make me talk!!!"

Hearing that what I said was a lie, Umeko sighed in relief and calmed down as she let go of me.

"But, never mind that!" she said suddenly. "You never told us that you kissed Boss! There are rumours going around the DekaBase!"

"I DID NOT KISS HIM!!" I shouted. "And besides, they're just that! Rumours! Nothing else! Yes, I have told you all that I was in love with Doggie, but I never did anything else, okay? And like I said just now, he wanted to thank me. Why he wanted to thank me with a kiss I don't know, but that's ALL. NOTHING ELSE, okay? Sheesh..."

"...Fine..." said Umeko, making a pouty face.

A few minutes later, Doggie came in. After I thanked the gods that he didn't come earlier, the day went on as usual. There was work to do, some Alienizers to fight and arrest, and the usual teasing me and Doggie (despite me telling the others countless times to stop it). Before I knew it, it was close to evening. Then I remembered about the festival.

Making sure this time that no one else was around, in case anyone gets any ideas, I walked up to Doggie.

"Hey, Doggie-chan?" I said.

Doggie lifted his head up, stopping whatever he was doing to speak with me.

"Hm? What's up, Ian?"

"There's gonna be a festival tonight. It's nearby, so if you're free, would you like to go with me?" I said.

"Sure."

Wow. That was fast.

"Cool. Where should we meet?" I asked.

"Hmm. How about the entrance to the festival? Let's meet over there in about 2 hours." Doggie suggested.

"Fine with me. Alright, see you later." I said, waving goodbye.

"See you later."

 **At the festival entrance, 2 hours later**

I stood at the entrance, all dressed up and waiting for Doggie to arrive. I was wearing a traditional kimono with custom, hand-made designs. Looks pretty cool, if I do say so myself. But if Ban or the others see it...

I checked my SP License for the time it read **7:29 p.m**. as I put my License away, I heard someone shout in the distance.

"Heeeey! Iaaaan!"

It was Doggie. He had arrived just in time.

"Hey, Doggie-cha—" I started to say, but stopped as soon as I saw what Doggie was wearing. He had a kimono on as well, the top part black in colour with the SPD logo on each side, with a grey bottom, almost covering his legs. I was captivated by how cute and handsome he looked, so much that I didn't notice him walk up to me and call my name.

"...aa...n..i...a...n..."

 _He looks sooooo handsome... so cuuuttteeeeee... I'm so grateful my eyes can see this beautiful sight bestowed upon me... my heart can't take this..._

"Ian?"

I snapped back into reality as I realised that Doggie put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Doggie asked with worry.

"Ah! No, I'm fine, Doggie-chan! It's just... you look great in that kimono..." I managed to reply, looking away whiled blushing slightly.

"Oh... thank you..." Doggie replied, blushing slightly as well.

"Anyways! Let's go! There's lots to see at the festival, I'm sure!" I said, breaking the apparent silence and walking to the entrance.

"R-Right!" said Doggie as he followed suit.


	12. Chapter 12: The Greatest Gift

_"Takoyaki! Get yourself some fresh takoyaki!"_

 _"Come one, come all! Try your luck at this ring toss game and win some prizes!"_

 _"Get your hands on some masks here right now!"_

Many stalls were lined up as Doggie and I walked around. There was the usual takoyaki stand, a goldfish scooping stand, a place where you can buy and wear masks, typically the stuff you would see at a festival. How nostalgic. It had been a long time since I had been to a festival like this. I missed this feeling a lot. I looked around, seeing all of the hustle and bustle and the liveliness that was happening everywhere, like a little kid who is experiencing his first time visiting. As we walked further in, I started to visit each stall, enjoying the various games and eating the delicious food. I was having a great time.

Well, almost.

Every single stall that we went to, food or game, the owner of that stall would say stuff like,

 _"Ahh, giving the prize to your boyfriend?"_

 _"Sharing food with your boyfriend?"_

And I would reply with,

 _"He's not my boyfriend!"_

After going to many stalls and trying out the various things they had, Doggie and I decided to take a walk along a path that had a stretch of wooden plaques, wishes and heartfelt thoughts written on each and every one of them.

I then took out something that I had bought from a stall while Doggie wasn't looking around. It was red in colour, and had a single Japanese kanji word that meant, "Love".

...it was a relationship charm.

I stared at the thing, as if something magical would happen to it. _I should give this to Doggie..._ I thought. It would be a nice gift...

"...Hey, Doggie-chan." I said, catching Doggie's attention.

"Hm? What is it?" said Doggie.

I walked up to him and put the relationship charm onto his hands.

"Here, you can have this."

Doggie looked down at his gift, not moving a muscle. There were a few seconds of silence. Then Doggie suddenly widened his eyes in shock.

"Wha—whaaaat?!! Ehh?!!!" He said, face getting red. "Ah... um, uhhhh... what is this? Don't tell me... your serious?!"

Hm? Why is he acting so flustered all of a sudden? And why did he ask if I'm serious?

"Why wouldn't I be serious? Take it, I'm giving it to you." I replied.

"Ehhhh?!!!" Doggie replied in greater shock than before. "But...why so sudden?"

"Well... I never realised it until just a few seconds ago that I wanted to give this to you..."

At that Doggie's face was very red, his eyes so wide they could pop out any second. But soon he calmed down, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I...i'm very happy that you gave this to me, but... we should at least go out on... a date first... a-a-and... I need to think it over..." Doggie said, his face still red.

"Think it over? Date? What are you talking about? You have been acting strange this whole tim—" I said, turning my head to my left. I stopped mid sentence upon seeing a wooden sign. It said,

"If a person is giving a relationship charm to someone, it means they're proposing."

I stared at the sign. In a moment, my eyes widened and my face grew red as soon as I finished reading it. It made sense now. Doggie must have read this just now,and right after that, I gave him the charm!

"I-i-i-it's n-n-not what you think! I didn't know that giving you a relationship charm meant something like this, i meant it as a gift and nothing else!" I quickly explained, blushing heavily.

"Huh? Oh... I see... Yeah! It's all a misunderstanding! So don't worry about it!" Doggie said, laughing nervously and blushing as well. "And, one more thing..." he added.

"Hm?"

Doggie smiled warmly at me as he said,

" _Thank you for the gift."_

In that moment, I could feel my heart getting pierced by an arrow. I could also feel my face getting hotter. And redder.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything. I didn't expect a gift from you." Doggie said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What? You don't need to do that, Doggie-chan. Just you being with me is the greatest gift I could ask for." I replied, smiling back.

Now it was Doggie's turn to have his face get hotter. And redder. He really looks so cute when he's like that.

"I see... but, I really want to give you _something_ , at he very least. I insist." Doggie said.

"If you say so... in that case, do anything you like. I don't mind." I told Doggie.

Doggie's eyes widened. "Really? Anything?"

" _Anything."_

"Ok. In that case..." Doggie said as he stepped closer, face getting redder. He then took a hold of my hand and started walking.

"Wha-?"

"We better hurry. Otherwise, others might spot us again."

said Doggie.

Spot us? Ah. Doggie must have heard about the recent rumours going around.

Soon, we found a bench after walking for a while. We sat down, taking a small breather.

"So... back to what we were doing earlier..." Doggie said.

"Eh?"

"I said just now that I wanted to give you something."

I shook my head. "Oh. But you see, Doggie-chan... like I said, being with you is the greatest gift I could ask for."

"But—"

I put a finger on his soft, kissable lips, effectively silencing him. "But, if you insist..."

I then put a hand around Doggie, pulling him closer until his head was resting against my shoulder.

"This is what I want. To have you by my side as long." I said.

Initially surprised by the sudden action but calming down immediately, Doggie relaxed and snuggled closer. Neither of us said a word as we enjoyed the warmth and comfort of each other's company.


	13. Chapter 13: My present to you

Today is Christmas. A day where you spend time with your loved ones. A wonderful day filled with people shopping for presents, singing carols together, and...

A day filled with people going out on dates.

With nothing else to do I was walking to the DekaBase, hoping to invite everyone over to my house to celebrate after work. I looked at the bag I was carrying with me.

 _Or maybe also... ask Dogie out... on a date...just the two of us..._

 _Nah, that's impossible_ , I thought as I shook my head. Besides... if any more news and rumours spread, I wouldn't be able to take it... especially after this morning...

 **A few hours before**

I sat down on my big couch as I switched on the TV. I still had a bit of time before I go to the DekaBase, and so I decided to watch something.

The screen flickered on, revealing a news channel. The reporter had his mic in hand, and a caption on the bottom of the screen.

 _"Heaven and Hell come together?! Rumours about "Knight of Heaven" hero Ian and "Guard Dog of Hell" S.P.D. Earth Branch Commander Doggie Kruger dating?"_

 _"CLICK!"_

I immediately switched the channel.

" _There has been rumours about Ian and Doggie Kruger da-_

 _"CLICK!"_

I switched the channel again.

" _Ian and Doggie Kru—_

 **Now**

I shook my head as I put the events of the morning aside and continued towards the DekaBase.

 **Later**

As expected, once I stepped inside, everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at me, whispering as I walked by.

Paying no mind to them, I quickened my steps and reached the DekaRoom in no time.

Once I entered, everyone turned to look at me, a warm smile on their faces as they greeted me

"Merry Christmas, Ian!"

"Merry Christmas, _my friend._ "

"Merry Christmas, senpai!"

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" I said. As I put my bag down, i began to speak, but stopped as I saw the looks on everyone's faces. They were very unsettling. Something was up.

"What is it _now_?" I said as I sighed deeply.

 _"Oh, it's nothing, Ian-kun. You don't have to worry about it."_ said Swan-san.

"That's exactly _why_ I'm worried..." I replied.

"We set up a little... something beforehand, to get you and Boss together..." said Umeko as she pointed towards the doors to the DekaRoom.

"Guys, I do appreciate you helping me to get together with Doggie-chan, but I—" I said as I turned around to look at where Umeko was pointing, but stopped speaking as I saw what she was pointing to. Just above the doors, there was a mistletoe hanging at the middle. A mistletoe?

"Why is there a mistletoe hanging at the—" I started to say but stopped as I remembered the meaning behind the mistletoe.

 _Whenever you stand or pass under a mistletoe, you are expected to kiss or be kissed._

Wide-eyes and blushing, I turned to Umeko, who only smiled in response. I looked at the others, seeing the same reaction. I opened my mouth, ready to say something but was interrupted by the doors opening.

"I'm coming in." said a voice.

A feeling of dread filled me as I instantly recognised the voice. It was Doggie.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" said Doggie as he walked in.

I quickly turned to the doors, reaching my hand out.

"Wait, Doggie-chan!" I shouted, but it was too late. Doggie had already passed under the mistletoe.

"Hm? What's wrong?" asked Doggie, confused.

I covered my face with one hand as I pointed with the other. Doggie turned around, curious and upon seeing the mistletoe, understood the situation. His blue and white furred face turned red in a matter of moments.

"Wha... thi...this..." was all that came out of Doggie's mouth.

"Just so you know, Boss, you and Ian were the only ones who passed under the mistletoe. So only you two get kisses!" said an excited Umeko.

"That's right, Boss! Now don't be shy, we're all rooting for you and Ian! It's about time you two get into a relationship!" added Ban.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" I shouted. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at me.

I angrily pointed my finger at Umeko, who raised her hands as if I pointed a gun at her. "I have told you so many times, that you're doing all of this and you don't know how Doggie himself feels! It's obvious from his reaction that you're making him uncomfortable! So stop it!" I said.

Umeko only nodded slowly in response and said nothing. fearing that she might piss me off even more than she already had.

"Good. Now that _that's_ out of the way..." I said, my mood immediately changing as I reached for my bag and put a hand inside. Moments later I pulled a little box, wrapped in Christmas style with a little ribbon on top. "I got presents!"

At that everyone's faces lit up at the sight of the present I held in my hand. They had almost forgotten it was Christmas.

"Ah, before that... is anyone free today? Would you all like to spend Christmas at my place?" I asked everyone.

Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko, Tetsu, Swan-san and Doggie all looked at each other, then looked back at me.

"Sure!"

 **Later**

My house had never been so busy before. After what happened at the DekaBase, everyone soon headed to my home. I before them so I could prepare. And not too Long after, I welcomed my friends (and the one I love) into my home.

It was very lively. Everyone was talking about random things, from what they ate for breakfast to work related stuff. Afterwards, we exchanged presents. There was also a lot of laughter. Then I had the feeling I had forgotten something. But I soon dismissed it as I thought it wouldn't be important anyways.

Until something happened.

"By the way, Ian. I've always wondered, what does your room look like?" asked Ban.

Ah. Now I remember.

"Uh..." I responded nervously. "It's nothing much..."

 _I forgot to put away all of **those**!!! _I silently thought.

"Oh, come on, Ian! It doesn't matter what your room looks like, we all wanna see it anyways. Right, everyone?"

"Yeah!"

"I've always wanted to see what Senpai's room looks like."

" _Perfect."_

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen your room yet. I'm curious to see what it looks like." added Doggie.

Now that Doggie himself wanted to see my room, I couldn't resist. So I had no choice but to comply.

"Just... just get it over with..." I said in defeat.

And so, I led everyone in the direction of my room.

Everyone stood outside the door, anxiously waiting to see what was behind it. On the other hand, I cursed myself for not remembering to clean up sooner.

"Come on, Ian! Open the door!" Ban said impatiently.

"...Ok..." I said as I turned the handle and opened the door to my room. Everyone looked inside and stood where they were, wide eyed and speechless.

The room was full of everything and anything remotely related to Doggie. There were posters hanging on the walls, a limited edition action figure of Doggie in his DekaMaster Form, a notebook with a picture of Doggie on the cover. As if it weren't enough, the bed, the bedsheets and the table at the window were also in Doggie's fur colour: blue and white with some black lines that ran across one end to the other and the symbol of the S.P.D in the middle.

Ban, Hoji, Sen, Jasmine, Umeko, Tetsu and Swan-san just looked at me, while I was covering my face with my hands in total despair. I cursed myself for not remembering.

 _Now everyone will never stop teasing about Doggie and I._

As everyone walked in my room, Ban spotted something that was sitting on the table. "What's this?" He said as he picked it up. It was a sketchbook, and like the others, was coloured in the same way as he other objects in the room.

I noticed that Ban had picked up the sketchbook, but before I could stop him, it was too late.

Everyone else crowded around Ban, curious to see the contents. So he flipped to the first page, which contained a drawing.

A _very well-made drawing_.

A _very detailed drawing._

A drawing of Doggie and I.

Once again, I covered my face with my hands in total despair.

"This is a really good drawing, senpai!" Said Tetsu.

"It's... _perfect."_ Hoji added in agreement.

 _"Ahh,_ this brings back memories!"

"Yeah! And look at the details on Boss! Wait... _especially_ Boss!" Sen pointed out.

"He even got the badges, his eyes, the patterns, the proportions are exact!"

Umeko then turned to Doggie. "Boss, can't you see? It is clear proof that Ian-kun is in love with you! This whole room, his _personal_ room, is filled with anything remotely related to you! I mean, just look!" she said as she pointed all around the room.

"And not to mention, he always keeps with him the SP License that you personally gave him everywhere he goes." added Swan-san.

"Ian..." Doggie said as he looked at me.

"Ah! We should leave these two lovebirds alone. It _is Christmas,_ after all." said Sen.

"Now that you mention it, Ian-kun didn't give his present to Boss yet! I bet he must be saving it for when it's just the two of them!"

I finally lifted up my face, mouth opening to say something in protest, but I was immediately interrupted by Ban.

"Yeah! So don't mind about us, Boss! And spend some _quality_ time with him!" he said as he pushed Doggie in my direction.

"H-Hey! What are you—" exclaimed Doggie.

Before Doggie and I could say anything else, everyone just winked and silently wished me good luck as they closed the door.

I stared at the door, mind still processing what had just happened.

 _Oh no... how will I get out of this..._

I sighed, as I turned to face Doggie.

"Doggie-chan, I'm... I'm sorry you have to go through all of this..."

"Actually, it's alright."

"No, I... wait, what?" I said as I looked at Doggie in disbelief.

"Like I just said, it's _alright_. I actually like what you did with this room. And your sketchbook, I must say, you drew me very well. Am I really _THAT_ precious to you? Do you like me that much?"

My face turned red in response.

"Oh, well...uh...yeah..."

Doggie only smiled as he walked towards me. He said nothing else as he suddenly hugged me tightly before I could react, he whispered in my ear, probably so that the others wouldn't hear us, just in case they were just outside the room, eager to hear what was going on inside.

"This is the first time someone has ever cared for me this much. And also the first time someone has ever _liked_ me this much. I never knew how much I meant to you, Ian. So, all I can say is... _thank you._ Thank you for everything."

As soon as Doggie finished whispering, he stopped hugging me and kept his hands on my shoulders. Blushing a little bit, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Wha—" was all I could say before Doggie put a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh... this is the least I can do as thanks for everything. Besides, we _did_ pass under that mistletoe." he said, blushing.

"Doggie-chan..."

Overcome with emotion, I flung myself at Doggie, hugging him back. Initially startled, Doggie then returned the hug, wrapping his arms around me.

"Merry Christmas, Doggie-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Ian."


	14. Chaoter 14: Valentine’s Day

I sighed heavily as I walked among the streets. Today is Valentine's Day. I had decided that today I was finally gonna make a move on Doggie.

 _I really wanna go out with him... but how do I ask? Well, he did kiss me... so he must like me to some extent and he shouldn't say no... but then again, he didn't say that he was IN LOVE with me... Ahhhh, what am I thinking?!!!_

I shook my head violently as I racked my brains out on how to ask Doggie out. Deciding to save those thoughts for later, I made a little detour before heading to the DekaBase.

 **About an hour later**

"Morning everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!" I said as I walked into the DekaRoom.

"Morning!" Everyone greeted back as I took out a few boxes from a bag I was carrying.

"What've you got there?" asked Ban curiously.

"Oh, these are chocolates for all of you. I got some on the way here." I said as I gave everyone a box of chocolates each. They all thanked me as they received their presents.

"I've seen this brand before. You got them from a store on your way here?" Asked Sen.

"Hm? Yeah... why'd you ask?"

"...You _personally_ made chocolates for Boss, didn't you?"

Blushing, I smiled shyly as I rubbed the back of my head with my hand.

"Well... Yeah... but I'm not sure if I made it right...and I hope he likes it..."

"Why are you so doubtful, I can tell you put your heart and soul into those homemade chocolates, so of course Boss will like it!" said Umeko encouragingly. She then proceeded to put a reassuring arm on my shoulder, and patted it gently.

"Umeko's right. Boss definitely likes you!" Ban said in agreement.

"Well, I hope you're right. And, can you guys promise keep a secret?" I said, turning around to check if Doggie had arrived yet.

Everyone nodded, signifying that they will keep their promise.

"Actually..." I said, whispering softly just enough tap that they would be able to hear, "I was thinking of asking Doggie-chan to be my Valentine today, and I was also thinking of asking him out on a date..."

At that, everyone leaned in, and whispered back, "Go for it!". Seeing that everyone was cheering for me, I smiled warmly and nodded.

 **A few minutes later**

"Are you sure this is going to work? I appreciated the help, but I'm kinda doubtful about this..." I said to Umeko

"Relax! It's going to be fine, trust me!" she replied.

"Well... if you say so..."

"Morning, everyone. What are you guys talking about?"

said a familiar voice.

Instantly realising that the voice belonged to Doggie, I jumped up in surprise, and turned around to face him.

 _This is it,_ I thought. _The moment you've been waiting for._

"Good morning, Ian. Is they're something you wanna say?" Doggie asked.

I looked into his beautiful red eyes for a moment, and slowly began to open my mouth to answer. But the words that came out weren't the ones I expected. Crap. His handsomeness and cuteness is paralyzing me... I can't...

"Uhh, g-g-good m-m-morning, Doggie chan, uhh, I-i-was wondering if, y-y-you would..." Was all that I managed to say.

"Hm?"

I quickly turned to look at the others, flashing a loon that said, _A little help here?!!_

Seeing my face, Ban just straight up said, "Can't you see from his recation, Boss? Ian wants to go out with you! It's Valentines Day today, after all!"

Doggie turned to Ban, who just flashed him a thumbs up.

"Wha— is that so, Ian? Was that what you wanted to ask me?" Doggie said as he turned back to look at me, blushing a little red.

I just nodded slowly.

"...Well, why didn't you say so? I would love to go out with you!" Doggie answered.

"Wha— Really?!" I said in surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, it the least I could do, after all that you've done for me..." Doggie said as he blushed even redder.

"Now that _that's_ taken care of, the both of you go enjoy your date together!" Said Swan-san as she suddenly pushed us towards the exit.

"Wha-whoa!!"

"Hey, Swan-san! Don't push!"

And with that, Doggie and I were just standing in front of the door to the DekaRoom, speechless.

"Umm, Doggie-chan?"

"? Yeah?"

"Well... About what Swan-san said... about enjoying our date... don't misunderstand it, all I mentioned was that I wanted to hang out with you, that's all..." I lied.

Luckily, Doggie didn't see through my lie and just said,

"Don't worry, Ian. Date or not, I always have a good time with you."

"Really?"

"Oh, of course. And I don't think they'll let us in unless we actually "go out". So..." he added as he turned to me.

"Realising what Doggie was implying, I blushed slightly.

"Lemme guess... we have to pretend to be a couple again?"

"That's how it is."

"Well, let's get this over with. Come on, then! Let's go!" as I motioned for him to follow me. I tightened the grip on the hand that held my precious present for Doggie, silently praying to myself that everything will be alright.

 **A few minutes later**

Soon, Doggie and I were walking around the city, with no set destination. Everywhere we went, there were couples out on a date. There were some holding hands here, some couples gazing at each other lovingly, you name it.

There were even some people confessing their love, with their love interest usually accepting their confession.

Upon seeing all of that, it made me wonder about my personal love life. I took a quick glance at Doggie, whose face was a little red as he walked alongside me.

"Hey, Ian?" He suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"Seeing all of these people made me wonder... do you have a Valentine?"

I sighed in response. "Doggie-chan, if I even HAD a Valentine, I would be spending the whole day with them. But sadly, I don't have one."

"And neither do I... I don't think I'll make a good boyfriend..." Doggie said as he looked down sadly.

I stopped walking as soon as I heard what he said.

"Doggie-chan, that's not true! You'd make a GREAT boyfriend!"

After processing what I just said, Doggie turned to face me. "Really?" He said.

I smiled warmly as I continued. "You care a lot for everyone in the DekaBase, almost like a father to them. And also, you're a great leader, and you would do anything to save anyone should they be in danger. Not to mention that you're kind and caring too. Plus, you're very handsome and cute."

"Handsome? Cute?"

I blushed a bit in response. "Yeah. So, don't overthink it too much, Doggie-chan. At the very least, _I like you._ Youre very interesting, after all."

"But, even after you say all of that, I'm the Commander of the S.P.D Earth Branch..."

"I know."

"And my nickname is The Guard Dog From Hell... my fighting skills are quite fearsome, and I might scare some people and they would want to stay away from me..."

"I know. Those people are blinder than the actual blind."

"And to top it off, I don't know very much about dating, and I might be boring sometimes... even if you say you like me, it's not the _romantic_ type of like..."

I sighed heavily. _If only he knew._ After a few seconds, I took a deep breath and said,

"Whether as a friend or as more than a friend, I like you. You're my idol. My inspiration. You're the reason I'm here today. So if you're so doubtful of yourself, I'll be there to bring you back up. If you say twenty things that you hate about yourself, I'll say a billion things that I like about you. Because..."

I then wrapped my arms around Doggie and gave him a big hug, catching him off guard. Slowly and softly, I stroked the back of his head gently, as if a mother was soothing her crying baby.

"That's the special treatment that you deserve." I said.

"If you ever feel weak, I will lend you my strength. If you ever need something, I will be there."

In the next second, I began to feel a wet sensation going down my arm. Realising that it was tears, I pulled back a little to look at Doggie. He was crying.

"Ian..."

"Doggie-chan?"

In the next moment, Doggie hugged me back full force. This time, I was the one caught off guard.

"Thank you... it's the first time somebody's ever said so many good things about me... and can I ask something?"

I looked at Doggie, straight in his eyes as I helped to wipe the tears off. "Yeah?"

"Why are there a billion things about me that you like?"

I chuckled as I blushed a bit redder.

"...Because even a hundred, thousand or even a million isn't enough to express how I feel about you."

At that, Doggie went back to hugging me, this time with more force.

"I'm so glad... I'm so glad that I met you, Ian."

"Yeah... me too." I replied. "And... Doggie-chan?"

"Hm?"

"People are looking."

At that Doggie broke the hug and looked around. True enough, there were a lot of people looking at us. Apparently we caught their attention during our tender moment.

"Let's... head somewhere else..." I said, my whole face now a bright red.

"Yeah..." said Doggie, his face birght red as well.

 **Later**

"Aaaahhh!!! It's Commander Doggie! And Ian-kun!!"

I heard some voices in the distance. Turning around to see who it was, I saw that it was a group of girls, probably around their late teens. They came up to us, and wished us Happy Valentines Day. They even gave us some chocolates. It seemed everything was going fine until...

"Umm... Commander Doggie... I know it's sudden, but...if it's alright with you... would you like to go out with us?" One of the girls said.

"What?" Doggie said in surprise.

"You don't seem to have a Valentine for today, so we thought that maybe you would have free time—"

"Sorry, girls, but Doggie-chan's with me."

I instantly went in between the girls and Doggie, putting a significant distance between them. "And just so you girls know, if you haven't realised it, Doggie-chan DOES have a Valentine. It's me. And one more thing. _We're on a date._ So I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone." I said with a glare.

" _Eh?_ "

"Sigh... do I have to say this... Doggie-chan's my _boyfriend,_ so please leave us be..."

"Ah... so the rumors were true... please excuse us, then." The girls said as they quickly apologised and then went on their way.

I heaved a sigh as I turned back to face Doggie. "Come on, let's go somewhere else..." I said. Without saying another word, Doggie followed.

After a while, we found a cafe that just happened to be nearby. As we approached the door, I remembered the conversation between Umeko and I.

 _"What?" You prepared a place for Doggie-chan and I?! Thanks but, you don't need to do that!"_

 _"It's alright! It's the least I could do for you! All you two have to do is just walk in there, have your meal together and then ask him out at the end of it! It's the perfect setup!"_

 _"Umeko, that's easy for you to say, but..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _"Are you sure this is going to work? I appreciate the help, but I'm kinda doubtful about this..."_

 _"Relax! It's going to be fine, just leave it to me!"_

 _"Well... if you say so..."_

 _I wonder what Umeko has planned out for us..._ I thought as we went in and took a seat. We sat at the counter which was close to the entrance. Again, for a while everything was going fine, until...

"About your orders, dear customers, we were told in advance, so please wait while we prepare them." said the waiter who was tending to us.

"Eh?"

"Miss Umeko called us earlier and told about the two of you. And don't worry, it's all free of charge. Consider this a thank you for your service. If there's nothing else, I will leave you two _lovers_ to yourselves. Enjoy your time together." He said with a smile as he handed us some tea in a cup away.

"What?!" I said, standing up.

 _"Ah. So this is what Umeko prepared for us..."_

"Umeko? What did she do?"

"Ah..." I said, rubbing my head as I tried to find a way to tell Doggie without revealing the plan. "The truth is... Umeko had this place prepared for us and apparently had our meals taken care of as well..."

"I see..." said Doggie, nodding his head. "Well, in any case, it's gonna take a while before the food gets here, so you should take a seat... others are looking..."

I looked around the cafe, and sure enough, the other customers were looking at us, some whispering to each other.

"Yeah, I should sit down..." I said as I lowered myself to sit down, but then lightly banged the table a bit, the cups of tea shaking in response.

"Wait, that's not the problem here!"

"Hm?" Doggie said, slightly confused.

"The matter of us _going out_ is only an act, so why are you fine with this?!"

"Oh? But... you said it just now right?"

"Huh?"

"Just now you said to those girls that _"Doggie-chan's my boyfriend"._ And... you said it quite clearly, too..." Doggie pointed out as he took a sip of his tea.

"Ahhh..." I said, blushing a bright red. "That... was in the heat of the moment, and... well... on impulse..."

Doggie chuckled in response, his face lighting up for a second. "If your serious, then it's okay that we're on a date, right?"

"Doggie-chan, we're only pretending, remember?"

 _What's with Doggie-chan all of a sudden?_

 _"I remember._ We're pretending to be boyfriends for the day. But i know when someone's pretending or not. I _have_ been in the police force for a while."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Just now... when you fended off those girls... I could tell, that you were really upset that our time together was interrupted. I could also tell that you were willing to do anything to protect me. You must _really like me a lot_ for you to have that kind of reaction."

I was taken aback. "You... were able to sense that?"

"Yes... I could feel it. You wanted to protect me no matter what."

I started to sweat a bit as Doggie looked at me straight in the eye. _This is bad. If this keeps going on, he might find out about my feelings for him! I need to think of something, and fast!_

"Of course, I just... wanted to spend as much time with my idol as possible... I wasn't gonna let anyone take even a millisecond of your time away from me. And I could tell that when those girls suddenly asked you out, you were uncomfortable, so I had to barge in." was all I said.

"Is that so?" Doggie said, smiling warmly. "If that's the case..."

Before I got a chance to respond, Doggie brought me in for what looked like a hug, but then he pressed his lips against mine. For what seemed like an eternity, his incredibly soft fur rubbed against my skin. My eyes widened in surprise, and so did the eyes of the other people in the cafe. They looked on curiously to see what would happen next. Soon, Doggie stopped kissing, leaving a little tingling sensation on my lips.

 _Thank you,_ Doggie said in a quiet voice.

I just stared at him, my mind trying to process what had happened.

"If you're serious about us dating for real, I wouldn't mind doing this for you everyday..." said Doggie with half-closed eyes.

"Wha—that's not... the problem... here..." I said with my face a birght red.

"Hm? Then what is?"

"You... could have picked a quieter place... to do that..."

"I just couldn't help myself, seeing you like that." Doggie said as he chuckled a bit.

Finally, our food came, and we started eating. To my surprise, the meal was very delicious. Looks like Umeko really went all out on this one. Midst chewing, I had realised something that I should have earlier.

"Ah." I said, as I swallowed my

"What's wrong, Ian?"

"I... forgot... my bag... it's at the DekaBase..."

"Oh, don't worry about that, if you want I can go get it for you—"

"Ahhh, no, that's fine!!" I said quickly. I couldn't let that happen. It would ruin my plans. "Actually, if it's alright, can you head to my house afterwards? I have something prepared for you. I'll go to the DekaBase to get my bag."

Luckily, Doggie didn't question anything and just nodded in response.

After our meal, we parted ways. Doggie headed in the direction of my house while I made my way back to the DekaBase.

"Your back! So how was it?" Asked Umeko eagerly when I entered the DekaRoom.

"First off, thanks, Umeko. The food was real good."

Umeko only smiled as she put a thumbs up.

"Second..." I said while blushing, "Now is the crucial part. I have to give my present to Doggie-chan, ask him to be my Valentine, hope that he says yes, and _then_ ask him out and hope he says yes to that as well..."

"It's gonna be alright! Right, partner?" Said Ban as he patted my shoulder reassuringly.

" _Don't call me partner!"_

"...You're right. It's gonna be alright. In that case, I'll see you guys later!" I said confidently as I grabbed my bag that held my present and headed for the door.

"Good luck!!" Everyone cheered.

 **Later**

I stood outside the door to my own home. Butterflies were flying around in my stomach. It was the moment I've been waiting for. _Doggie-chan must be inside by now..._

Mentally preparing myself, i reached out my hand and turned the doorknob.

"Ah! Welcome back!" I heard Doggie say as I saw him heading towards me.

Wasting no time, I only nodded in acknowledgement as I told him to follow me to my room.

As Doggie and I sat on the edge of my bed, I reached inside my bag and pulled out my present for Doggie. It was a heart shaped box, pink in colour with the SPD logo

printed on the top.

"What's this?" asked Doggie.

"It my present to you. A box of chocolates." I explained.

"Wow, thanks! Where do you get the chocolates?"

"I made them by myself."

"What?" Doggie said as he blinked twice.

"I made them by myself." I repeated.

Doggie looked at the box, then at me, then back at the box. He opened the lid to reveal a bunch of chocolates, all perfectly sorted out and arranged.

"Oh..." Doggie said as he blushed. "Thanks..."

 _Now is the time!_ I thought to myself. _Ask him!_ "Hey, Doggie-chan?"

"Hm?"

If it's alright with you... just for today...will you be my Valentine?" I said.

I instantly shut my eyes, silently waiting for Doggie's answer. I heard Doggie put the lid back to the box and set it aside for the time being.

"Yes."

I opened my eyes. "Wha—really?"

"Of course. If it's you, I don't mind." Doggie said, blushing even more.

Happiness instantly filled my whole body. I had to restrain throwing myself at Doggie and hugging him with all my might. But another thing took priority at the moment.

"And... actually, there's one more thing...I'd like to ask..."

"Hm? Ask away."

"Just now you said that... if it was me... you wouldn't mind... does that... apply to other... _things_?"

"Oh? Well, yeah, I guess... why'd you ask?"

"Well... the things is... Doggie-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember this?" I said as I brought my sketchbook for Doggie to see.

"Your sketchbook? Yes, I remember seeing your drawings. What about it?"

I paused for a moment, carefully holding my words.

"As you know, _most_ , if not all pages are filled with drawings of our time together. Each and every moment I spend with you is very precious to me, and all of these moments that we have together are the most precious of the bunch," I said as I kept flipping the pages until I came to a blank page. "I want to have more unforgettable memories with you. I want to spend more time with you. So..."

Doggie said nothing, his face emotionless as he continued to listen intently.

"Doggie-chan... No. _S.P.D Earth Branch Commander Doggie Kruger._ Just for tomorrow..."

"Hm?"

I looked at Doggie straight in his beautiful red eyes and said,

"...Will you go out on a date with me?" I asked, much to Doggie's shock.

As expected, Doggie was taken aback at my sudden request. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He was speechless. He only looked at me in total silence. I feared the worst to come, but I was caught off guard as Doggie

finally replied. He smiled happily and blushed as he replied.

"Yes. I would love to go out on a date with you. If you'll have me."

Doggie's response made me so happy, I could almost cry.

I couldn't hold my emotions and threw myself at Doggie, burying my face in his big chest and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Oh, thank you, Doggie-chan, thank you...I promise I will make you happy..." I said. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I started to yawn loudly. The exhaustion from pulling an all-nighter to make chocolates for Doggie and the events of today finally got to my body. I could barely keep my eyes open. "I'm tired... must be from... staying up all night to make those chocolates for you..."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you. Go on and sleep, I'll be here right with you. See you in the morning." said Doggie as he stroked my head gently.

"...Thank you, Doggie-chan. I look forward to our date..."

I replied happily as I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Private Time At The Beach

"Good morning." A familiar voice said as I slowly woke up from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Doggie looking straight at me. He smiled warmly as he greeted me.

 _I must be having a dream,_ a part of me thought as I blushed a bright red. "Good morning, Doggie-chan..."

After waking up, I slowly changed into my usual attire, heading for the kitchen to make breakfast, with Doggie following suit.

"So, what have you got planned out, Ian?" Doggie asked as we walked.

"I'll leave that up to your imagination. I have a few things in mind." I simply replied while smiling to myself. "But if you must know, if anything, I plan on spending the _whole_ day with you, if it's alright."

"You really like me, huh?" said Doggie as he chuckled.

I just slightly nodded in response as I tried my absolute hardest not to just throw myself into him and hug with all my might right then and there.

Soon we had our breakfast, and washed up, ready to head out. I packed a bunch of stuff in a bag, with enough supplies for the two of us.

"So, exactly where are you taking me?" asked Doggie.

With a simple smile I said,

"The beach!"

 **15 minutes later**

After a while Doggie and I finally made it to the beach. Sun shining brightly, people having fun left and right, it was perfect.

We soon found a changing room, and went inside to change into our swimsuits. We both turned away from each other for some privacy. As I was taking my shirt off, I stopped.

 _Wait. We're here at the beach, and we're going to the changing rooms to change into our swim attire, so that means... I'll see Doggie-chan in..._

"Is something wrong, Ian?" Doggie asked, noticing me stop.

"Ah, it's nothing..." I relied quickly.

 _No. It isn't nothing. I'm standing right next to my idol, also currently my date for the day, and he's about to change in front of me. That means he'll take of his... then... is it okay to look? No, we turned away from each other to give privacy in the first place, but then again, we're in the same changing room together, and he's my date for the day, so maybe it's okay... No! Even if he's my date, I should respect his privacy! Besides, I don't even know if he truly likes me..._

As soon as I finished my inner thought, I realised that I finished changing into my swimsuit. And my heart was beating heavily. As I grabbed a bottle of cold water that I brought along and started drinking to calm myself down, Doggie spoke.

"Hey Ian, can you turn around real quick? I need your help with something."

"Hm? Oh, sure..."

Huh? Did Doggie-chan ask me to turn around? Ah, maybe he hasn't changed yet and needs help with something.

So I stopped drinking, put the bottle away, turned around, and nearly spat out the water that I still had in my mouth.

Doggie had finished changing and was now in just a pair of swimming underwear. "So how do I look?" He said as he struck a pose. His chest was so muscular, his abs and pecs were well-refined, it was too much for me to handle.

I swallowed the remaining water in my mouth in one gulp and just stood where I am, eyes fully fixed on Doggie. "You look _so_ _perfect_..." I said unconsciously.

"Hm?" said Doggie as his ears twitched a bit.

I quickly gave a thumbs up with one hand as I smiled, hoping Doggie didn't hear what I said.

After a while we headed out of the changing room, ready to start our time at the beach. "Hmmm..." I said to myself as I searched around for a good spot. "Ah, that looks like a good place."

I managed to find a nice open area for Doggie and I. Finishing setting up the umbrella and mat that fit two people, I lay down, closing my eyes and sighing contently. Doggie followed suit.

"So, is there anything specific you want to do now that we're here?" Doggie asked me.

"No, I just want to spend time with you. So as long as the both of us are doing it together, anything is fine." I said, opening my eyes. I then reached out and held Dogies left hand with my right, blushing in the process. "We are on a date, after all." I added as I looked him in the eye.

"Oh..." Doggie said, blushing a bit as well. Then he smiled slyly. "If you say anything is fine, in that case..."

"Wha—?!"

Doggie suddenly pilled my hand towards him, and turned my body around. And before I knew it, he was hugging me, and my face was buried in his chest.

"Mmrmrrrphhh!!!"

"Shhhhhh... calm down..." said Doggie as he started stroking my head gently. "It's okay..."

Ahhh... Doggie-chan's hand stroking my head, it feels so soft, and warm...

I just gave up and stayed as i was, my face on Doggie's chest, rising up and going back down with each inhale and exhale. I didn't know how much or how long Doggie was gonna spend time with me like this, but I'm going to make the most out of it.

I'll confess to him later..


End file.
